


Colors of Summer

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Busan setting, Deephwi, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, No Angst, Summer AU, if you blink, jinhwi, oneshot turned into a threeshot, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: The rain only needed to pour so that the rainbow can return.Blue, red, and yellow.From black to white.And at the end of the day, it was all about turning that white blank slate into a Kaleidoscope.; or alternatively,Jinyoung and Daehwi paint each other's souls with the colors of summer.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After 11232324234 years, I'm posting Carmen's Summer AU request.  
> We were talking about our high school jams and 'thunder' by Boys Like Girls suddenly played and that's where the summer au prompt came to mind. There's no specific prompt per se, but just with a summer theme.  
> This has been long overdue but eventually, I made it.   
> I know summer is done in the Philippines but summer is only starting in South Korea anyway (June 21) LOLOL
> 
> This is supposedly a oneshot only but it ended up having 21k words so I had to chop it off into 3 parts.  
> I'm done writing the whole thing but I just haven't edited everything yet since 21k is indeed long and I'm not really the fastest there is lolol
> 
> Anyway, Carmen doesn't have an AO3 account but I hope she likes this.  
> I hope all JinHwi shippers will like this - even though it may be a trash (I JUST BOTCHED THIS DKJSAF)  
> This ain't much but this is an effort so as not to let this ship die ever. 
> 
> AGAIN, This might succ but who cares? It's JinHwi LMAO  
> XOXO❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, it always comes down to Jinyoung and his blithe smile anyway – the one that can cure cancer, the one that can heal wounds, the one that can purify all the ugly in this world, the one that will urge you to do even nonsensical things just so you can see it again and again. 
> 
> The smile akin to the beauty of a _Rose_.

[Maybe the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4)

Ben&Ben

 

* * *

 

Haeeundae, Busan.

A very widely known district and is home to South Korea’s most famous beach.

Haeundae is an affluent beach front community that attracts tens of thousands of tourists during summer. It has been subjected to considerable commercial developments in the recent decades. It has an area of 51.44 km², and a population of about 423,000, or 11.6% of the population in Busan.

And considering this, Daehwi finds himself questioning if his luck has hit rock bottom that out of all the hundreds of thousands of locals who inhabit the district, as well as the tens of thousands of tourists who frequent the beach, he just had to be the one submerging in the sea, body becoming engulfed in water with each passing second, air becoming void and sight blurry.

Somewhere in between black and white.

Or to put it simply, out of all the people there are in the world, Daehwi just had to be the one to get drowned.

If he’s being honest, he really doesn’t remember why he’s at the beach, or why his body is now floating in the middle of the sea, pulled down by the currents with no means of alighting. Or maybe his mind is just becoming null, blanking out by the gush of water he had seemingly taken during the whole debacle. Either way, it doesn’t really matter. Not when he feels numb, body unable to move according to his will, as if he’s already met the infamous grim reaper, dragging him into the pits of hell (Daehwi would consider feeding stray dogs and cats a good deed but that isn’t enough to save his soul) with each second that he continues to sink underneath the water surface.

_I might not have been a good human all this time but it would be much better if it was an angel who will pick me up instead of the grim reaper._

_Oh well—_

Just as his vision’s starting to procure images of divinely entities who he assumes are there to drag him to his end, he feels the slightest touch on his hand and gets pulled, hoisted to some place until the numbness on his face disappears as he senses the hot rays of the sun slathering across his face. He lets the current push him and the mysterious being towards to wherever until he’s laid down gently.

“Hey, are you okay?! Can you hear me?!”

Daehwi wanted to speak, wanted to scream that he wants to live and he hasn’t even written his will yet (even though he doesn’t really understand the legalities of it), but his lips wouldn’t allow him nor do his eyes respond to his will for them to open fully, only wavering against the silhouette hovering above him.

A bright and seemingly fetching young man.

Daehwi doesn’t comprehend anything that the young man says and only lets his eyes be blinded by the light coming from the sun – or maybe just by his presence alone.

_Am I getting picked up by my guardian angel…?_

He gets a response when he suddenly feels pressure on his chest, followed by a warm soft sensation wrapping over his lips. It happens a couple of times, him inhaling a gush of warm air before the numbness of his body disappears and he feels utterly cold. No sooner than later he begins to cough, letting the excess water out from his system.

“Daehwi!”

Before he can even get a hold of himself, he feels a pair of arms enclosing around him and he jerks, bombarded by the loudness of his cousin. “What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?!”

Daehwi ignores his question though and instead, looks around him. “W-where is he?”

“Who?”

Daehwi sees no one, only him and Woojin sprawled on the shoreline, so he just sighs in defeat before shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

-

 

“Why are you so drenched?”

The very familiar and comforting voice of Daehwi’s aunt greets the two of them as they arrive at Woojin’s house. This time, it’s not so much comforting however, as the least hint of skepticism drips from the edge of her motherly tone, probably caused by the years of handling Woojin who always dances his way into trouble since 1999.

And while Daehwi feels slighted at how his aunt had subtly put him on the same level as Woojin, he ignores it and instead graciously accepts the towel given to him to dry off a bit. The least he could do is to dirty their floor as a guest. “I was just—“

“Daehwi almost drowned at the beach!”

Just like his usual attention seeking self, Woojin proceeds to exaggerate the whole story of how he found Daehwi almost dying at the shores of Haeeundae and how he had come to his rescue. Daehwi just rolls his eyes. It was half true and half wrong; true that Daehwi was almost dying – or he might as well feel like so – but definitely not true that Woojin was the one who rescued him.

Even as he was at the brink of nullity, Daehwi still remembers _his_ face. Daehwi remembers perfectly well what _his_ angel looked like.

And by no means does he look anywhere as brawny as Woojin. Granted, both he and Woojin have sun-kissed skins, Daehwi’s angel was more of lanky looking in comparison, and has the smallest face he has ever seen – if that is even possible.

“Woojin-hyung wasn’t the one who saved me by the way.”

Both Woojin and his mom whip their heads up in question. “Who saved you then?”

Daehwi digs up his memories again for the visual image of the man who had breathed life into him within seconds – his small, pink lips, high bridge nose, and big, bright eyes – yet even as it’s perfectly clear in his recollection, no names come up to associate themselves to it.

“I… I don’t know who he is.”

“Is he tanned?”

_Like a cup of sweet, hot brown chocolate._

“Does he have a face as small as my fist?”

_Small face that is brighter than the blazing, yellow sun._

“Jinyoung.” Woojin claps. “That’s Jinyoung, no doubt.”

“Oh Jinyoung, that good boy, really.” Woojin’s mom claps in recognition. “Make sure to thank him later, okay?” Daehwi raises an eyebrow in query but he doesn’t get an answer since Woojin’s mom suddenly pushes him towards the bathroom. “But for now wash off first, you’re like a soaked chick. I’ll have dinner ready once you’re done!” he hears his aunt yelling from outside and Daehwi just nods before obliging her words.

On usual days, Daehwi would’ve taken at least an hour to wash up since he gives great importance to personal hygiene more than anybody else (ehemWoojinehem), but he’s fairly drained. So he only takes at least half this time, and spends the remaining half staring at himself in the mirror, mulling over how he looks paler and obviously stressed.

The whole drowning in the beach fiasco affected him more than he thought it would, but it doesn’t stop him from realizing over dinner that his lips is no longer a virgin and has actually been devirginized in light of the unfortunate events (Woojin looked at him dubiously throughout their dinner, seemingly creeped out by how much Daehwi’s smiling – even he didn’t realize it). It was an arbitrary awareness, especially over a dinner of _Deonjang_ _Jiggae_ , but it at least gives him a sense of comfort knowing that there’s a positive thing that happened despite the whole debacle.

“Can I even consider that as a blessing though?” Daehwi asks himself as he grabs ahold of his wallet, preparing to go out.

“Are you going out?” Woojin asks him from the living room, eyes still trained on the game he was playing. “Can you buy a popsicle for me too? Thanks, I’ll pay you back!”

Woojin never pays him back.

It has been a long living lie ever since Daehwi was able to think on his own.

Daehwi doesn’t even get Woojin’s hyperawareness, of how he can actually manage to sense that Daehwi’s going out when he’s already on his toes. It amazes him really, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll get the older’s ice cream with his own money.

“Sure.” He says, but also makes a mental reminder to take the payment from Woojin’s defective piggy bank later.

As he walks to the nearest convenience store – which is only at least two blocks away from Woojin’s house – he continues his self reflection, realization of how lucky he is to be saved and kissed by such a fine young man with a similarly fine name

_Bae Jinyoung._

Daehwi smiles, ignores the fact that it’s actually not a kiss but more of a practice to save his life. But of course, Daehwi is a hopeless romantic who is easily swayed by such actions and has already forgotten how he almost drowned earlier that day.

One cannot simply blame him though. It was a first, and first times always get engraved in one’s mind no matter what the circumstances are.

“Hi.”

Especially when Daehwi had never seen a boy so bright and pleasing to the eyes, seemingly like a cherub.

“You’re the one I saved from earlier, right?”

Just like the tall, tanned male donning the same black sleeveless shirt and white trunks who’s currently staring at him right in front of the store.

_The tall tanned like a hot chocolate man with a spicy body that can cross the aquamarine ocean and a face that can go against the blazing golden sun._

_A spicy hot chocolate that I’ll drink even in the midst of the hottest summer—_

“Hello?”

Daehwi blinks his eyes in doubt and immediately claps his hands in realization. “Bae Jinyoung!” his mouth slips, Woojin’s voice ringing in his head.

A hint of surprise appears on the male’s face, but it was almost unnoticeable as he nods hesitantly(?).

“Yes, that’s me.”

He smiles.

And Daehwi almost melts.

Melts like the ice cream on the male’s right hand, dripping sticky cream onto his skin, and Daehwi reckons that there may be sparks alighting in the air… or Jinyoung’s nerves could just be purely deadened that he doesn’t feel the coldness of the dessert.

“Aren’t you going to...” _or do you want me to.._. “Lick that…”

Jinyoung follows his gaze and almost jumps in realization, noticing the small bit of cream on his hand.

“Ah really, am I numb or what.”

Definitely the latter.

Daehwi lets out a giggle and watches as the male clean himself up briefly. “You don’t mind if I eat this all in one go, do you?” Daehwi shakes his head and Jinyoung ends up eating his ice cream on the spot to avoid any more mess. Daehwi tries to suppress his laughter, a tad impressed at how someone as skinny as Jinyoung can eat a whole cone in a single bite.

Then again, he _was_ the one who saved him after all.

“So,” Jinyoung claps his hand together in an attempt to dust off his hands which are clearly still sticky. “I doubt you would want to shake my hand right now, but still, nice to meet you…?”

“Daehwi. Lee Daehwi.” Daehwi answers his question and almost lets his hand out by default but proceeds to dust of his shirt instead.

_Okay calm down, Daehwi. Spicy hot chocolate won’t leave. Inner peace—_

“So what were you doing at the beach earlier?”

Daehwi stops. Full stops.

His thought process stops. His breathing stops. Then goes back to its usual operation after trying to rack his brain for a moment. Or possibly after being able to adjust to the weirdly immobilizing stare of the male. “I… I actually don’t remember.” He almost mumbles, looking at everywhere but Jinyoung. “I just remember walking by the shores and before I knew it, I was floating already. For some reason, nothing comes up to my mind why I was there.” He asks, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“I doubt I have the right to call it weird… not when I have ice cream dripping from my hands and didn’t even feel it.” Jinyoung shrugs and Daehwi finds comfort in the small hint of smile laced on his lips.

Less judging and more casual.

Less casual and more tempting _._

_Less tempting and more sunshine._

“And what are you doing out here at this time of the night?” Jinyoung questions. “I thought you would be traumatized by what happened to you earlier, but I’m obviously wrong.”

Daehwi gasps lightly, guilty of forgetting the main purpose for his visit to the convenience store. “Good thing you reminded me, I’m here to get ice creams.” Daehwi quickly walks towards the fridge and immediately sees Woojin’s favorite popsicle. Contrary to how easy it was for him to grab Woojin’s though, he takes time in looking for his, only because the one he usually gets isn’t available.

Jinyoung senses his small predicament and proceeds to grab the same ice cream cone he was eating earlier and hands it over to Daehwi. “Trust me, you’ll like this one.”

Skeptical is what Daehwi usually is but it only takes one smile – one sweet and alluring smile – before he grabs ahold of the cone and nods. “I’ll take your word for it for now.” Daehwi remembers to grab another cup of ice cream for Woojin’s mom before quickly paying for his items over at the cashier. He expects the coast to be clear, but when he exits the small store, he sees Jinyoung standing still by the fridge, idle and blank.

“You’re still here?”

“Just wanted to have a bit of fresh air for a while… even though it’s not exactly fresh. Kinda salty, actually.”

Daehwi bites his lips, unsure of how to actually start his sentence, but he opts to poke Jinyoung with the ice cream cone he just suggested before saying, “Thank you for saving me, by the way.” He pushes the cone to Jinyoung and breathes heavily. “I—you were actually my first—“

_CPR mate?_

“—savior. Yes.” Daehwi internally berates himself. It was only a self-admission, not a declaration made by both parties. He’d practically be giving his ( ~~huge)~~ small infatuation away if he phrased it like that.

And if Daehwi’s anything, it’s but being an easy man.

“It’s nothing. You didn’t have to buy me another one?”

“But I already did?”

Jinyoung chuckles and nods. “Thanks for this. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Jinyoung then asks as he looks at his phone. “Are you not going back yet? It’s getting late.”

Every cell in Daehwi’s brain is telling him to stay and take this opportunity to ~~flirt~~ —get to know more about his savior, except that one exceptional and responsible brain cell which is telling him to behave and go home. It was against his will, but that particular brain cell is just remarkably stronger so he nods. “Yeah, my cousin would probably get mad if I return with a melted popsicle.” He comments and asks after, “How about you, aren’t you going home yet?”

It was dim, but Daehwi doesn’t fail to miss how Jinyoung looks far into the _cerulean_ ocean, distant and isolated before he gives out a soft _blue_ smile.

“Nobody’s looking for me anyway, so it’s fine.”

 

-

 

Daehwi wakes up to regrets.

Regrets of rooming with his cousin because of the blinding _canary_ rays of the sun slipping through the spaces of Woojin’s dusty old blinds. Regrets of not wearing earplugs as he’s greeted by the orchestra of birds chirping outside in unison with Woojin’s theatric snores every morning.

Regrets of not asking for spicy hot chocolate’s number the night prior. Regrets of letting a golden chance pass by.

But a new day is a new beginning and Daehwi decides to look over lamenting about what he didn’t do by starting his day with what he should – a cone of ice cream. It was one of those rare days in which Woojin’s mom is out for some errands, so Daehwi’s feeling a bit gutsy. And what other way can he validate this than to start his day with a dessert?

Daehwi decides that today is his cheat day.

Maybe he’ll have a serving of his spicy hot chocolate.

He quickly leaves the house to go back to the convenience store he went to the night prior, all the while growing a little hope in his heart that maybe – just maybe – he’ll bump into Jinyoung again. However apparently, the store owner is out on a vacation, hence, the store will be closed for the remainder of the week.

Daehwi isn’t entirely too sad about it since there is another newly opened _Baskin-Robbins_ near the store anyway, and walking a couple more blocks will be enough reason for him to stay out of the gym for the rest of the year (not like he goes to one anyway).

He does sweat a little however, as summer in Busan is no joke. The store being closed gives him comfort even, as the last thing he would want right now is for Jinyoung to see him all sweaty and haggard.

“Daehwi?”

Which is what exactly happens when he enters _Baskin-Robbins_.

All sweaty. All haggard.

From a _cloudy_ gray shirt to _shadow_ drenched marks.

Definitely no poise.

“J-Jinyoung?” Daehwi croaks out, already overlooking the fact that just mere minutes ago he was the one wishing to see Jinyoung again. Actually, he _does_ wants to see Jinyoung again, but not when he’s looking like he just got out of bed and went out without even taking a shower (which isn’t wrong).

“Long time no see—well, not really.” Jinyoung laughs, keeping his phone in his pocket naturally, and even if he’s behind the counter, Daehwi can clearly see him in his whole freshness – big curious eyes, small but sharp nose, plump and pink jelly like lips.

Daehwi can see him in his whole spicy hotness – the rolled up white polo shirt showcasing the toned up tanned biceps that causes Daehwi to choke in utter inhibition.

_Definitely a spicy hot chocolate burning in red—pink in this case because he’s wearing pink._

_A manly man in pink._

Daehwi thinks of how to miraculously make himself presentable despite the sweat marks on his shirt – specifically on his armpit area – but his mind just doesn’t work and he can only hear his thoughts cursing himself for wearing a gray ensemble.

And Daehwi hates how every time Jinyoung sees him, it’s either he’s drowning, just got out of the shower, or bathing in sweat.

He always just has to be wet.

_No, that doesn’t sound right. Jesus, Daehwi._

“What are you doing here though?”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Jinyoung points to his name tag and turns around in a circle, showcasing his _cute_ pink hat, _cute_ white ( _rolled up)_ shirt and matching _cute_ pink apron before _cutely_ beaming. “I work here!”

“Cute…”

“What?”

It was safe to say that Daehwi managed to make himself even weirder than before by running away from the main problem at hand. And it’s worse because he couldn’t even accomplish the main purpose for his visit – to get his chocolate ice cream. Right after he realized Jinyoung works there, Daehwi immediately ran out of the premise and back to his cousin’s house to take refuge – not that there’s any legitimate reason for him to take refuge. If he thinks about it now, Jinyoung had already seen him and his haggard self. Surely, a few minutes of staying couldn’t have change things for the better.

Or it _could_ have been better.

Daehwi could’ve answered Jinyoung back, let him hear what he actually said and the male could’ve thanked him. He could’ve ordered a scoop or two of his favorite chocolate chip and Jinyoung could’ve made it and served it for him. Daehwi could’ve stayed and eat there and Jinyoung could’ve even sat by him on his table to chat since there weren’t any customers earlier anyway. They could’ve exchanged numbers too.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , they could’ve gotten to know each other more.

Black and white could’ve turned into a _rainbow_.

It’s just Daehwi doesn’t even know why he suddenly felt the need to run when Jinyoung didn’t even say anything bad. He just… felt like running, which is so dumb in so many ways because he just wasted an hour walking and running back and forth under the scalding sun.

Surely, Daehwi not having the need to go to the gym anymore is definitely more validated now.

“Oh, you went out for a jog? That’s new.”

Daehwi just heaves a heavy sigh. Woojin didn’t even do anything wrong yet Daehwi, for some ungodly reason, has the strong urge to snap back at him and rant about his stupidity.

But of course, he wouldn’t do that. He doesn’t need any more remembrance of his dumbness.

“I—yeah.” Daehwi mutters, opting to sit and cool his body down. Running at least three blocks is no joke, he reiterates, and he feels like his body’s on fire.

_On fire because of the spicy hot biceps—_

“Ah, Daehwi really!”

Woojin blinks in surprise, fixed on his spot by the dining table because of his cousin’s outburst. “Dude, you okay? Do you want some cereal?” Woojin pushes his bowl towards Daehwi with a bothered look.

But Daehwi isn’t the least bit bothered despite how Woojin’s cereal is cereal-less – _almost,_ if the lone piece of black _Oreo_ ring floating in the middle of the bowl is anything to go by.

Daehwi pulls the box of cereals and sprinkles more into the bowl. It wasn’t his initial breakfast (or lunch?) plan but it would have to do. Not like he can whip up good food in the first place.

“Yo, what’s up?”

Well, there’s Woojin who can make the best kimchi fried rice ever but refuses to do so and chooses to chat on his phone instead.

Not that Daehwi’s complaining.

_I want rice, hyung… drop that freaking call and cook…_

Verbally.

Woojin puts his phone on loudspeaker and suddenly pulls his bowl back just when Daehwi’s scooping in. Daehwi just hisses in response.

“Keep me company tomorrow? Please?” he suddenly hears a cutesy deep voice from Woojin’s phone – Daehwi recognizes it to be Jihoon, one of Woojin’s friends. “I’ll be alone tomorrow and that’s boring.”

Woojin’s boy – _space_ – friend.

“Hm, I suppose I can but,” There’s a hint of playfulness in Woojin’s voice – one that only shows up when Jihoon’s involved. “What do I get in return?”

Daehwi immediately notes the growing smile on his cousin’s face – the faint shade of _fuchsia_ blooming on his cheeks – and he immediately gets the urge to hurl, and it proves to be a great distraction. Only for a moment however. Hearing the coos and giggles of the couple only points back to the reality of Daehwi’s dumbness and the fact that he is still living the life of single blessedness.

Not that he’s entirely too invested into having a love life. _Maybe_.

Just having a _little_ crush wouldn’t hurt.

“You can eat ice cream all day long.” There was a momentary pause before Jihoon chirps, “You can also wear our cute pink and white uniform!”

Daehwi lifts his head up. _Pink and white uniform?_

“And, and… you’ll be with me—“

“We’re going!” Daehwi shouts into the mic piece, surprising Woojin. “Woojin-hyung and I will be there tomorrow!”

“What—“

“Daehwi? That’s great! Yeah, please do come. It’s been a while since I last saw you!” Jihoon excitedly greets back but it isn’t long before Daehwi and Woojin hears him talking to someone else before replying. “Okay, so that’s settled. See you around 9 tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, hyung!”

And with that, Daehwi ends the call.

“What the hell was that all about?”

“Jinyoung is my savior.” Daehwi tells him. “He works at _Baskin-Robbins_.”

“…”

“…”

“And your point is…?”

Daehwi grunts and pulls back Woojin’s bowl towards him to feast on their shared meager lunch. Woojin just shakes his head.

Sometimes, just sometimes, they just can’t deny that they’re indeed cousins.

-

“Do I look okay? Is my face clear?”

“Clearer than Jihoon’s eyesight apparently.”

Daehwi peers through the glass and sees Jihoon donning a white and pink apron tied neatly over his black and white checkered shorts and striped socks, as if he just didn’t commit one of the worst fashion crimes ever.

But Woojin isn’t really any better, not when his wardrobe only consists of majority of blacks and a little bit of grays.

“That’s rich coming from you whose color scheme consists of only black and white.”

Woojin babbles right beside him, goes on and on about how superior the color black is or how much he looks good in it (which Daehwi can’t ever deny, unfortunately) but Daehwi isn’t about to indulge his cousin’s random tangents. Not when he had already spotted a tall fancy young man in white button downs and _teal_ distressed jeans.

_A classic boyfriend look._

Daehwi stands tall and proud and enters the store, the cool air of the air conditioning blasting pleasantly everywhere. And so he smiles and greets, “Good morning!”

Jihoon waves in return whereas Jinyoung’s eyes widen a tad, evidently surprised by Daehwi’s sudden appearance.

“Jinyoung, that’s—“

“Daehwi?” Jinyoung watches with big, bright eyes as Daehwi slowly approaches them. “What brings you here early in the morning?”

Jihoon eyes Jinyoung dubiously. “You know Daehwi?”

“Jinyoung saved him when Daehwi almost drowned at the beach.” Woojin declares as he appears right behind and quickly proceeds to stand right beside Jihoon by the counter – which Daehwi may or may not have expected already.

“So you are Daehwi’s savior after all.” Jihoon says, passing over a pink apron to Woojin, who receives it with thanks. “Didn’t know you can be a hero?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, peers over at Daehwi, who just smiles at him, before saying, “It’s nothing.”

“But it’s actually _something_.” Woojin taps Jinyoung’s shoulder a couple of times before giving him a nod. “Thanks, buddy. You saved my helpless cousin.”

“I am _not_ helpless.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Woojin-hyung.”

Daehwi sets his eyes on Jinyoung in disbelief, but the male only shrugs playfully. “Hyung! Look what you—“ Daehwi stops shortly when he notices that Woojin’s not in on their discussion anymore. Much less Jihoon, who is now busy helping Woojin tie up his apron – Daehwi just isn’t sure how they’re going to do that when their hands are tightly linked together.

“Is he really helping Woojin-hyung or…?”

“Helping Woojin-hyung’s hand to become less lonely, that’s for sure.” Jinyoung walks a couple of steps away from the counter and motions for Daehwi to follow him. Without any question, Daehwi follows suit. “Sorry, I’ve had enough of hearing them coo each other.”

“Me too! Oh my gosh, they’re so insufferable sometimes.” Daehwi groans but makes sure to make it sound cutely and not like an old man (he has tendencies to do that). “I’m kind of regretting tagging along now, to be honest.”

“Even after seeing me?”

Daehwi’s breathing hitches, eyes in disbelief as he sees _his_ hot chocolate tilting his head, lips pursed cutely into the most adorable pout he has ever seen.

“You even called me cute though… _hmp_.”

Jinyoung probably _is_ the most adorable boy Daehwi has ever seen.

Which isn’t really farfetched since Daehwi hasn’t been living for a long time – only approximately nineteen years.

_Thump thump._

Yet the way his heart manages to skip a beat tells him that it means something more than that.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Daehwi stumbles on his words as he tries his best to seem calm even though his face akin to a _tomato_ is practically a giveaway already. He doesn’t look away from Jinyoung though, despite feeling so inhibited by the male’s stare. “I’m… actually really glad to see you again.”

Jinyoung’s eyes disappear and his laugh fills the air. A hand lands on Daehwi’s head gently and everything turns lax.

“I was kidding. It’s nice seeing you again too.” Jinyoung smiles at him. “It’s _always_ nice to see you.”

There’s an inexplicable feeling behind being patted on the head, something that goes in between _Cherry_ and _Cantaloupe_. Something between the lines of affection and satisfaction – Daehwi isn’t sure if it’s the first, the second, or both.

But if there’s one thing that’s clear to him, it’s that his hand is a soft _Magnolia_.

Jinyoung’s hand is full of gentleness.

And he likes it. Daehwi likes gentle.

“Too bad I have to go early today.” Jinyoung tells him but follows up quickly with, “Maybe we can hang out some time else?”

Daehwi need not to think twice about nodding. “Definitely. I’m always around anyway.”

“That’s good. It’s better that way.”

_Huh?_

“I’ll go now then. See you around!”

Daehwi waves lifelessly as Jinyoung proceeds to exit the establishment. Once the male’s out of sight, he turns around with a sigh, dreading the fact that he’s going to be left behind third wheeling his cousin’s date. Much more so when he sees them looking at him with such sly malicious gazes that almost makes him want to mess with them both.

He doesn’t even need to ask why they’re suddenly detached from each other and are so aware of Daehwi now. Knowing the two, they must’ve been watching the whole time and were just waiting for the perfect moment to interrogate him.

Since just like Woojin, Jihoon thrives on Daehwi’s misery as well.

“I didn’t know you two are close?” Jihoon doesn’t play and immediately goes straight to the point. “Better yet, I’m more surprised by the fact that you two know each other.”

“ _I’m_ surprised that Jinyoung hasn’t told you about it yet.”

“Well, he told me just now. I didn’t even know that Jinyoung knows how to swim.”

“Me neither, but out of us two, shouldn’t you know him better?” Woojin suddenly asks.

“Yeah, I guess? But it’s not like all we do at work is talk.” Jihoon replies. “Not everybody’s like you, Woojin.”

Daehwi snorts whereas Woojin frowns. It’s during instances like this that Daehwi’s reminded that even though both Jihoon and Woojin are always out to terrorize him, the former is much skillful at it. And he knows it himself, which is why he isn’t lenient, and would even do it to Woojin if needed.

But Daehwi needs not to go off a tangent so he realigns his thoughts and asks, “I’m actually confused but who is he anyway?”

“Who is who?”

“Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?”

“Bae Jinyoung.”

“What do you mean who’s Bae Jinyoung?”

“I don’t know him that’s why I’m asking.”

“But aren’t you two talking earlier…”

“We’ve only met thrice – the third one being earlier – and our conversations haven’t really lasted for more than five minutes.” Daehwi tells Jihoon. “All I know is that he works here and that he saved me the other day when I was drowning.”

“I—what.”

“Daehwi didn’t go back here for the past three years, remember?” with Woojin’s explanation, the incredulity in Jihoon’s face suddenly gets replaced with understanding.

“Oh yeah, Jinyoung moved here three years ago… so Daehwi never really got the chance to meet him, huh.”

Sometimes, Daehwi just really can’t decide who’s more intellectual between Jihoon and Woojin. But since Jihoon answered the questions in his head (even if he was helped by Woojin), he’ll have to consider him as the better Park.

For now.

“Sometimes I just forget that you’re really not from here since you’re always here every summer.” Jihoon tells Daehwi who only shrugs.

“School was toxic the past three years so I had to skip going back here for a vacation. At least I was able to go back this year.” Daehwi shakes his head. “But that doesn’t answer my question of who Bae Jinyoung is.”

“He’s just a regular transferee from the capital. Just like you, he used to live in Seoul but moved here three years ago – like what Jihoon said.” Woojin explains the situation to him, seeing as Jihoon is tending to a customer who just entered. “There’s nothing really much to know about him. He’s not exactly a recluse nor a snob… but he pretty much keeps to himself. Oh, but he’s a year younger than us and a year older than you, just so you know.”

Daehwi bites his lips. He has been calling the male by his name, not knowing that he’s actually older, and he almost gets the urge to just slap himself on the spot. Then again, if Jinyoung minded it, he never said anything. Surely, he must’ve been okay with it then?

_But duh, he doesn’t know how old you are. You’ve never even met before._

“Okay but… do you perhaps…” Daehwi trails off, unsure if he should be asking, but the raised eyebrow of Woojin tells him to continue and so he does. “Do you know where he went today, perhaps?”

As soon as he drops the question, Daehwi immediately regrets it. Especially since Woojin’s sly smile isn’t really as subtle as he thought it would be. “And why are you asking _perhaps_?”

“You know what, nevermind—“

“I’d like to tell you where but I don’t really know. I just remember last year on the same day I had to cover for him.” Woojin tells Daehwi, handing him a cone of chocolate chip which Daehwi delightfully accepts (one of the perks of being associated with the store’s staff). “He’s just usually loitering around anyway. Just stroll around and you’ll see him maybe.”

Daehwi was about to ask what he meant by that but for some reason, a flurry of tourists suddenly flocked inside the store, blocking even his view of the counter. Fortunately, Daehwi was able to dodge the onslaught so he’s able to quickly maneuver his way out of the store. He feels bad for leaving them both when it’s clear as day that they need his help (imagine a bus worth of tourists ordering at the same time) but he isn’t a Samaritan, let alone a saint.

So he heeds Woojin’s advice and goes on a stroll, choosing the beach as his destination out of the very big city of Haeeundae. The sun isn’t as hot as the day prior, and it was rather tolerable for a summer day so walking a good kilometer felt like nothing – not when he has an ice cream in hand that helped in cooling off his body temperature.

On the way to the beach, he distracts himself with the view of the shoreline – the rays of the sunlight directly hitting the waters, making it sparkle as if a thousand of _Sapphire_ are afloat. Most of the tourists usually go towards the rear entrance since it’s where most shops are nearer and easier to reach. While it is indeed much easier and convenient to play around the nearer parts, Daehwi prefers going towards the north, where not a lot of people go to. Rather, not a lot of people know such an area exists. It’s mostly hidden by formations of rocks towards the entrance and the view is easily blocked and unknown.

Not to Daehwi though. Almost his whole life, except the past three years, he’d been spending his summers in Busan so he’s almost as good as a local, already gotten all of the nooks and crannies of Haeeundae at the back of his head.

“I’m… I’m okay.”

Daehwi stops short, hearing a familiar voice just as he was about to slip in between a couple of boulders towards the more secluded part of the beach.

“How about dad though?”

There was silence before Daehwi sees the figure nodding.

“I understand. Thank you for sending the monthly allowance. It’s more than enough, really.” there was another pause before the gentleman’s head and shoulders fall. “I will. Don’t worry.” and in a couple of seconds he keeps his phone in his pocket and heaves a heavy sigh.

“I thought something would change but I guess it’s still the same. At least… dad seems okay.”

His figure was far off the shore, but Daehwi can clearly see the desolate vibe he’s giving off. He doesn’t know what’s going on or why Jinyoung is sitting alone in the middle of the shoreline, but there’s a strange throbbing in Daehwi’s heart, washing him down with emotions closely similar to pain and regret.

Who knew looking at someone from afar could feel so blue?

So Daehwi continues crossing the rocky entrance. He walks, walks and walks – even almost trips on a couple of pebbles and stray bottles – until he’s suddenly sitting right beside the lone figure in the middle of the shore. He doesn’t know why, couldn’t explain further of what it is he’s actually feeling, but there’s a strong pull towards his body, urging him to come closer.

And he sees the reflection of the sun setting behind the sea, mimicking millions of shining and sparkling diamonds. He notices a pair of deep brown eyes manifesting that of the sea’s radiance. He hears nothing but the waves crashing against each other, strong and grand.

The ambience is lull for a moment before Jinyoung breaks the silence.

“Hi.”

“Hi?”

“What brings you here?”

“Oh, I usually go here whenever I’m bored since not a lot of people know this place.”

“I belong in the minority then.”

“I’m actually surprised. If you didn’t know this secret area, I might’ve died the other day.” Daehwi then asks, “How did you know about this place anyway?”

“What about you? How did _you_ know this place?”

“I asked you first—“ Daehwi’s voice gets caught, finding himself suddenly incapable to speak despite the thoughts already formed in his head as he looks at Jinyoung.

He sees the male smile.

Small and simple. Dark and deep.

And he immediately understands that it was an expanse not yet ready to be seen.

“I… me and Woojin-hyung found this place when we were much younger. He always brought me to different places every time I come here for summer.” Daehwi smiles at the memory.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “So you only come here every summer?”

“Yeah, I’m actually from Seoul but stays over at Woojin-hyung’s place every summer.” Daehwi explains. “But the last three years, I went to a summer camp so I wasn’t able to come back at all. It sucks.”

“I bet it did.” Jinyoung then looks at him in question. “Then how did you meet Jihoon-hyung?”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung with a raised brow, unsure if he heard right, but the latter’s gaze is nothing but ingenuous and he almost doesn’t know whether to laugh or not. “Well, Woojin-hyung and Jihoon-hyung are like a BOGO deal, in case you haven’t noticed.” Daehwi tells him. “Which is why I opted to just flee that store than to suffer in my loveless love life.”

“Loveless love life?”

“ _Loveless_ love life.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes, that’s—“ Daehwi stops. “What?”

Jinyoung stands up and smiles. His gaze is different this time however.

Confusing but carefree. Relaxed and mischievous.

From _Indigo_ to _Mellow_.

And though Daehwi’s breathing an air of uncertainty, he takes Jinyoung’s hand and joins him.

“Nothing. Let’s go?”

“To where?”

Jinyoung only answers him with a question. “Do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

 

-

 

“This one is Choco Mint, that one is…” Jinyoung continues to narrate each and every flavor there is in the store and Daehwi, in turn, listens as hard as he can.

But does not digest.

“I’m sure you’re already familiar with the other flavors. Don’t worry, it’s just like memorizing the alphabet.”

_Memorizing the lyrics of the alphabet when all I remember is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

Daehwi nods and mumbles a silent, “Yeah.”, in response, trying to sound as eager as possible but is, of course, failing in the process. Apparently, Jinyoung’s definition of hanging out is that of working together as part timers at the ice cream store. The store has actually been looking for a new part timer for the season since Jihoon wants to quote unquote, ‘take a break’.

Or in other words, take a break and spend his summer with Woojin.

It was a spur of the moment, only for the duration of summer, and Daehwi had never even thought of it before, but it doesn’t take long for him to say yes eventually. Mostly because it’s a well-known fact that Daehwi’s words come first before his thoughts; partly because he could do with the extra pocket money anyway. And it’s not like he has anything more productive to do than to sit at the beach all day with an ice cream cone in hand.

Besides, he isn’t really complaining. Aside from the occasional onslaught of tourists, who for some reason think that ice cream is their only salvation from the summer madness – completely disregarding _patbingsu_ – there isn’t really much to do at the store. And while only one staff is already enough for the job, the owner still would rather hire two.

And that’s where Daehwi comes in. In hindsight, it was the only probable definition that Jinyoung has for hanging out – to work part time together. Not like Jinyoung would actually ask him out for a date when he seems like the type of person who couldn’t be bothered when at work.

“That’ll be 5,000 Won, Ma’am.”

_Well it’s only a part time anyway._

Besides, they barely even know each other.

_Which is why working part time together will be the perfect chance to change that._

Daehwi slaps himself. _Hard._ It’s true that he agreed to working part time because Jinyoung is there, but work is work. He isn’t getting paid to daydream; much more so to ogle Jinyoung and his tanned biceps. The least he could do is to actually do real work and compensate the owner for his wage.

_Even though Jinyoung’s rolled up sleeves are proving to be a great distraction…_

And so he continues trying to scoop some into a single cup, practicing for… whatever he’s practicing for – even he isn’t sure. Then again, considering his thoughts jumping off from one thing to another, it isn’t so improbable for him to go astray.

_One scoop shouldn’t be overflowing nor lacking. 43 degrees is too hot for a summer day. Chocolate Chip doesn’t match with Choco Mint. The scooper’s too small. I want Gopchang._

“Daehwi,”

_Who the hell eats Choco Mint anyway? Then again, Spicy Chocolate is an abomination to the world of flavors too – except if it’s Jinyoung, of course. Jinyoung’s face is so small. Mine is too, but his is just absurdly small._

“Hey,”

_Small and adorable. Nowhere near how Jihoon-hyung’s acting. Jihoon-hyung’s playing too hard to get, it’s not cute. Nor is Woojin-hyung. When have they ever been cute anyway._

“You have…”

_But at least they are boy – space – friends. Unlike us, just acquaintances. Why am I loveless anyway—_

Daehwi flinches when he feels a thumb scraping against his cheek and he involuntarily steps back, surprised at the sudden contact. “What—“ he turns to his side and sees Jinyoung staring at him.

“You had something on your cheek.” Jinyoung simply tells him before licking the said cream off of his thumb. “Tastes good.”

Daehwi sees the smile growing on Jinyoung’s face and he feels himself getting hot in comparison to the warm summer day. In an attempt to salvage whatever there is left from his pride, he backs a step away, and another, and so on, and before he knows it, he’s already reached the restroom without so much as an excuse.

And then there’s squealing and jumping.

And a small spark of hope igniting from within him.

Perhaps it has been there from the start, perhaps not – Daehwi isn’t really sure.

But fate doesn’t conspire to put one’s feelings in him rather than another. 

So he just simply smiles and lets his heart bloom in pink.

 

-

 

“Ah… it’s so hot…”

Jinyoung’s whine soars in the air as Daehwi just laughs. “Well, it’s summer, what do you expect?”

“A point has been made.” Jinyoung sighs whereas Daehwi just shrugs, eyes needlessly trained on the bit of stain on the marble counter which has been bothering him since day one. He hears footsteps from behind him, but the stain is just becoming too unbearable for his obsessive self.

So he winces, whole body becoming frozen still when he feels a weight on his shoulder, followed by a warm gush of air tickling the crook of his neck.

“It’s too hot… I can’t move, Hwi. Help.”

And the stain suddenly doesn’t seem so off-putting anymore.

Daehwi gathers his thoughts together in a futile attempt to keep his mind from going astray: He thinks of how the AC breaking down in the peak of summer is so timely, of how they can’t keep the freezers open sucks, of how they can’t even eat enough ice creams since they still need to make sales somehow, of how the stuffy pink uniform continues to be stuffier with each excruciating second of the day, of the audacity of the stain to mock him in all of its vile glory.

But then again, it all comes down to how he has goosebumps every single passing second that Jinyoung breathes against his skin, or of how he can inwardly hear the rhythm of his prancing heart.

“You’re making it even hotter by doing this.”

“Do you hate it?”

“Not really…”

Daehwi just wants to slap himself.

Jinyoung chuckles and places his arm over Daehwi’s shoulder. “I’m just so tired…” he trails off, going on and on about how hot it is in the store and how he’s sweating like mad (which only makes him look like a modern day god in Daehwi’s eyes) but doesn’t move.

Doesn’t remove his arm from Daehwi, nor does he stop from intruding the younger’s personal space.

Not that Daehwi minds, of course.

If any, it would be so out of the ordinary if there’s a day that Jinyoung doesn’t so much as lay a finger on Daehwi. _That sounds so wrong on so many levels…_ yet it’s actually true. It’s been almost a month since Daehwi started working at the ice cream store and had been with Jinyoung every day (except their day offs of course, but not really since Daehwi tends to stay at the store too even if it was his off), so it isn’t so unlikely for him to pick up the gist of how Jinyoung works.

During mornings Jinyoung would pad inside the store with a bagel or cone (Daehwi assumes he just takes them from their stack) lazily and goes to the back room to wear his uniform. Daehwi follows him, of course, and lets Jinyoung fix his apron for him. Daehwi only asked Jinyoung to tie it for him at first since he didn’t know how to do it, but it just became a customary for them both to change into their uniforms together. Jinyoung wouldn’t even let him fix his apron by himself – for whatever reason, Daehwi doesn’t know. After that, they would stay put inside the store, serving customers every now and then, chat casually at just about everything, and if not, then they would just sit in silence and let the day pass by.

But it isn’t just any silence – it is a comforting silence. Silence wherein they would just sit right beside each other, shoulders an inch apart, heart at the same level and it would be enough. No words needed for any consolation.

At first, Daehwi knew that Jinyoung was just being cautious of him, which is understandable, but as the days passed by, hovering became resting and the inch difference has been lessened to none.

Until it all became so natural.

Being within his sphere, staying together in their own bubble, Jinyoung became a constant in Daehwi’s daily routine.

One in which he doesn’t know if he’ll stand not being able to see.

“Ten minutes to five,” Jinyoung says, eyes trained on the wall clock but head still rested on Daehwi’s shoulder. “I think we can close up now?”

Daehwi flickers his eyes, not really comprehending anything but the warm and ticklish breath of air on his neck.

“So,” Jinyoung leans in closer, and Daehwi can almost feel the faint moist of the older’s lips against his skin. “What do you say…?”

Daehwi’s punctual. He knows that in the span of ten minutes, they can still get a plethora of customers if they get lucky enough and he would’ve stopped Jinyoung and his usual evil temptations. But his conscience is being subdued greatly by the distraction right beside him, and so despite himself, he nods – albeit weakly.

“Okay! Yey!” Jinyoung suddenly jumps, snapping Daehwi out of his trance. “Finally you said yes!”

For a second there, Daehwi’s stunned, disbelieving of what he just did, but the excited hops and skips of Jinyoung tells him that he did the right thing.

Even if it wasn’t, breaking his usual mindset is so worth it, especially when he sees the delighted smile on Jinyoung’s face.

_Honestly, Jinyoung is the real temptation here._

“Done setting up?” Jinyoung asks, turning off the light switch with an idle look. “Let’s go.”

“Hopefully by tomorrow they’ll be able to fix the AC.”

“Don’t worry, I messaged boss earlier and they said they’ll fix it tomorrow for sure.”

Daehwi nods in understanding. “Are you going to walk me home again?” He asks, watching as Jinyoung carefully locks up the front door. “I told you, I can perfectly go home by myself—“

Unknowing that an impending motorcycle was behind him.

“Daehwi!”

It all happens in a flash – Daehwi hearing the horn from the motorcycle and him getting blinded by its headlight. He feels the harshest tug on his wrist and gets hoisted to the side, before his weight succumbs to the strong force of gravity. Contrary to his expectations though, he doesn’t meet the asphalt, nor does he feel the hardness of the curb.

He flutters his eyes open and sees Jinyoung underneath him, arms tightly enclosed around his head and waist. “Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks, attempting to sit up straight but winces in pain all of a sudden.

_Bloody Red._

Daehwi immediately gets off of Jinyoung and eyes his arm – nothing too serious but was badly scratched to the point of bleeding. “Jinyoung-hyung you—you’re—“ before Daehwi can even realize it himself, tears start to drip down from his face. “Your arm—the motor—b-blood—“

Too many things swirled in his head, of how he felt dumb for not noticing the motorcycle, how defenseless he is for being unable to evade it by himself, and most especially, how afraid he is, of suddenly seeing Jinyoung in pain, of having the thought of him in harm can rouse a small part of him to turn black until it swallows him whole.

Hurt, shock, and fear.

And seeing everything in actual, something in his mind and heart clicks, making him realize what he had ignored this whole while.

“Hwi, it’s okay. _I’m_ okay.” Jinyoung pulls Daehwi in his arms and hugs him tightly, patting his head with utmost care. “Don’t worry… I’m here.” Daehwi looks up at him in tears and Jinyoung squishes his cheeks gently with a smile. “Okay?”

At the end of the day, it always comes down to Jinyoung and his blithe smile anyway – the one that can cure cancer, the one that can heal wounds, the one that can purify all the ugly in this world, the one that will urge you to do even nonsensical things just so you can see it again and again. 

The smile akin to the beauty of a _Rose_.

So mirroring the same expression, Daehwi simply nods. “Okay.”

At the end of the day, it has always been Jinyoung.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it’s with Jinyoung, then it’s okay to _feel_ things.  
>  _Because they’re beautiful._  
>  If it’s with Jinyoung, then it’s okay to fall deeper in _Red_.  
>  _Because I know he’ll always be there to catch me._  
>  If it’s for Jinyoung, then it’s okay to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iSn'T mY bOdY NicE?
> 
> Watch me bawl like a dying whale
> 
> *Will post chapter 3 in a while! Am going to edit that after posting this!

[Apple of My Eye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K4RWa9Nm3I)

U-mb5

* * *

 

“You sure it’s okay for me to come here without letting your parents know beforehand?”

Jinyoung lets out an airy chuckle.

“It’s okay, I live by myself.”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung but doesn’t see any hint of foolishness on his face, so he takes it as it is and follows after him inside the latter’s house. “Where are your parents then?” he asks, wanting to seem casual by observing the interior of the house even though he’s obviously dying to find out.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung doesn’t live far from Daehwi – just at least a couple of blocks away – and only now does Daehwi believe Jinyoung when he says it isn’t a hassle for him to drop the younger one off (since his house is on the way anyway). His house isn’t extravagant and it actually has the same layout as the other houses in their neighborhood – off white walls and timber floors – but it is a tad more spacious than Woojin’s house. Daehwi isn’t sure if the house is really bigger or if it’s because there isn’t a lot of stuff inside – only the basic furniture needed.

Then again, considering that the exterior and interior are just the same as others, Daehwi constitutes that there really isn’t just a lot of stuff inside the house that’s why it seems more spacious.

“If there’s someone between us who should be letting their guardian know, shouldn’t it be you?” Jinyoung reminds Daehwi. “Woojin-hyung’s mom might get worried, it’s already late.”

Daehwi sees Jinyoung trudging over with the first aid kit in hand and immediately takes it from him. “I’ll do it,” he whispers, pushing Jinyoung towards the dining table and makes him sit. “It’s okay. Your house is like a five minute walk from theirs.” He opens the box and gathers the stuff he need – cotton swab, betadine, and gauze pad. He isn’t really knowledgeable when it comes to first aid treatment, but he can at least try to work it out.

“Still, it’s already late.” Jinyoung peers over at Daehwi and asks, “Want to sleep over tonight?”

Daehwi stills as if doubting himself if he heard it right or not, but the fact that Jinyoung’s brown eyes aren’t wavering gives him his answer. “Are you sure?” he asks calmly despite the raging heartbeat in his chest.

Jinyoung flinches as soon as the cotton swab touches his skin and for a second, Daehwi almost wants to forego with the cleaning process and just rid the former of his pain. But he also knows that it will only get worse if he doesn’t do it properly, so he continues despite Jinyoung’s small mewls.

“I’m sure—ouch!” Jinyoung winces. “I-I mean, it would be nice sleeping with someone...”

 _Daehwi, stop manipulating his words in your head._ “Stop being a baby – both for the wound and sleeping.”

“Well… it’s been a while since I’ve had someone else inside the house,” Jinyoung puts on a small smile. “It feels nice having you around here.”

The air is silent with only the ticking of the clock making up for the stillness, but Daehwi knows that Jinyoung _knows_ that there’s a heaviness lingering between them.

Despite this, Daehwi takes a chance.

“Jinyoung-hyung… where are your parents?”

Jinyoung calms, doesn’t even wince when Daehwi accidentally presses a tad too longer on his wound, and presses his lips into a thin line before saying, “My mom’s gone. She died four years ago after battling cancer. It was her death anniversary when you found me at the beach.”

_Four years… that’s a year before he transferred here?_

Daehwi knows it’s long overdue but he says, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, I’m fine now. My dad too.” Jinyoung smiles at him – but it doesn’t reach his ears. “He has another family now. He remarried a year after.”

“Is that why you’re here all by yourself?” Daehwi asks, cleaning up the swabs he used. “I don’t want to intrude but I’m guessing you’re not on good terms with his family?”

“You’re pretty quick to catch on.” Jinyoung tells him with a light chuckle. “Apparently, my parents lived here before I was born so I just decided to stay here.” Jinyoung eyes the interior of the house and says, “It’s nice and I get to have it all by myself.”

“You didn’t answer my question though.”

Jinyoung purses his lips and Daehwi can almost see the slightest hesitation in his eyes but the former eventually speaks. “I don’t hate my new family. My stepmother’s a good woman, and my younger brother is just wonderful.”

“Then why?” Daehwi asks, clutching on to the gauze pad a tad too longer.

“I just… don’t want to ruin that picture perfect family my dad has now.”

Daehwi stares at Jinyoung who’s looking at everywhere but him. “After my mom died, my dad was in a long state of depression and I can’t bear to see him like that again. I’m glad that he’s doing fine with his new family now… but I just… don’t think I fit in.” Jinyoung breathes heavily. “I don’t want to forget my mom but I also don’t want to ruin my dad’s happiness… so I chose to separate myself from them since I’m just a reminder of the past.”

Daehwi wraps up Jinyoung’s wound with the gauze pad, lets the silence befall between them. There’s the slightest sheen in Jinyoung’s eyes as he spoke and Daehwi forces to keep himself shut, afraid that he might choke into tears if he doesn’t.

But as soon as he finishes tending to Jinyoung’s wound, they stare at each other for a while in stillness before Daehwi wraps his arms around the older and pulls him into his embrace. “It’s hard but you’ve endured a lot, Jinyoungie-hyung. I’m sure your mom is in a better place now.” Daehwi whispers. “I’m sorry for asking you these things. It must be hard to open about this.”

“I actually feel a lot better having someone to listen to what I’ve kept for years.” Jinyoung snuggles him closer. “Thank you… for being here with me.”

It was at that moment that Daehwi hears another click within him, the moment when he feels that everything is right.

He’s scared, he’s risking a lot. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but a part of him gets the courage to do so.

The gray area that keeps him at bay.

The part that is afraid of letting go.

“Thank you for trusting me and don’t worry, I’m always here for you.” Daehwi tells him, backing away as his heart threatens to explode. “I _will_ always be here. You don’t have to take everything by yourself now since I… actually—“

“If you’re going to do what I think you’ll do… then please don’t.”

Daehwi feels his blood run cold. The adrenaline, the excitement of finally divulging what he feels suddenly fading into black as he hears Jinyoung’s words.

“W-what…” his voice trembles, head turning into chaos with each second that Jinyoung just looks at him.

Stares at him.

Holds him.

And sighs.

_Rejected before I can even confess…_

“Can’t you let me do it instead?”

_Let him do it—wait what._

“What.”

“I’m sorry if I’m slow. I’ve been meaning to do it since before… but I just want to be transparent with you first. I don’t want to keep you in the dark with whatever I have in my life. I…” Jinyoung holds on tighter. “I don’t want to be unfair to you.”

By now, it would be an understatement to say that Daehwi is confused because he’s a whole lot more than that and he couldn’t even explain it. “Jinyoung-hyung, what’s going on?”

“I know this is all so sudden but I’m just going to keep it simple and be honest once and for all.”

_Thump thump._

“I like you, Daehwi.”

Jinyoung confesses. Daehwi almost chokes.

“You what?”

Daehwi blinks, unbelieving of Jinyoung’s words.

“I thought you’re quick to catch on but I guess I’m wrong then.” Jinyoung pouts and Daehwi almost gets the urge to flip the first aid kit and maybe pinch the older’s wound just to get revenge on how much his heart is doing summersaults. “I thought I was already obvious with how much I’ve been hanging around you but I guess you’re just _that_ dense.”

Daehwi is definitely nowhere near dense. But he isn’t exactly the most confident person there is either. Sure enough, he could feel it – the spark between them. But just like any other individual there is, the fear and insecurity that comes with falling is clearly inevitable.

“I’m not, but I don’t want to assume and by confessing… I was putting a lot at stake.”

And knowing that the person he likes, likes him back, Daehwi feels like he’s getting hypertension at the tender age of nineteen.

Because of shock and surprise.

“But it’s okay, because you’re the same.”

Because of happiness and delight.

And while it’s risky, while the repercussions are yet to be thought about, while the aftermath is still unsure, he takes it.

“It’s okay, because _we’re_ the same.”

Daehwi’s willing to go through everything.

A gentle smile erupts in Jinyoung’s face as he chuckles and makes Daehwi’s heart feel gooey, mushy and soft all at once. And even though what suddenly transpired seems so bizarre, Daehwi knows it’s real when he feels the warmth and softness of Jinyoung’s lips on his.

“Jinyoung-hyung… I like you too.”

The gray area within him retracts, overwhelmed by a glowing _Cerise_.

And he fathoms that maybe feeling Jinyoung’s lips is just as great – if not better – than seeing his smile.

 

-

 

“I like the fact that unlike the previous years, you’ve been quite active out this summer, but young man,” Daehwi swallows hard, avoiding the solid stare of Woojin’s mom. “That doesn’t give you enough right to stay out in the wee hours of the night without even telling me where you are! As long as you live under my roof, you are obliged to let me know whatever it is you’re planning to do!” And it doesn’t help that Woojin’s a witness to this, snickering like mad at the sides. “Child, you had me worried sick! Where did you even stay?”

“I-I’m sorry, aunty…” Daehwi squeaks. “It was already too late when Jinyoung-hyung and I realized the time so he told me to just sleep over at his place… and before I can even remember to call you or Woojin-hyung, we already fell asleep.”

“Jesus, Daehwi, you slept over at—“ His aunt then stops and raises an eyebrow. “Jinyoungie’s?”

Daehwi nods meekly.

“Oh well, then that’s okay, I guess.” Woojin’s mom suddenly nods. “But next time make sure to give me a head’s up, okay? Now you two go and wash up. Lunch will be ready in ten.”

Daehwi can’t help but gawk at his cousin who only shrugs in response.

On normal circumstances, he would’ve cower in fright, knowing how his and Woojin’s mom are the same when they get angry – voice box on full volume – but the sudden mention of a name so dear to him suddenly brings forth a new air around them and it’s as if there wasn’t any tension to begin with.

“Jinyoung’s the boy next door type – all ahjummas love that kid. I mean, I wouldn’t disagree since dude’s nice.” Woojin then nudges Daehwi with a sly smile. “Even _you_ like him and you’re not even a middle aged woman—“

“Shut—“ Woojin quickly scampers off into the bathroom with his manic laughter reigning in the whole house.

And Daehwi couldn’t be more annoyed, wanting to quickly wash off and eat so he can immediately go and meet his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

_Bae Jinyoung is my boyfriend._

Back when Daehwi was younger, he remembers pining over this _Raven_ cat he’d always see at the pet shop that he’d pass by on his way to primary school. It was small and fragile, one that has an unsightly scar right across its cheek. He doesn’t remember where the cat got it from but it didn’t make him any less adorable. He’d play with it every time he’d pass by, slowly getting the courage to ask his mom if he could possibly adopt the said cat. As a grade schooler, he knows that it’s a huge responsibility to take care of a pet and the chances of his mom actually agreeing to it is pretty slim to none, so he wanted to slowly prepare himself for it.

But when he did finally get the courage to ask his mom, he soon finds out that the cat already got adopted, taken by another human – who he hopes is giving it the love and affection it deserves.

If he were to think about it now, he felt regret for a long time – of the ‘what ifs’. Which is why he had always told himself to just push on forward and always try everything. Even if it fails, even if the chances are very slim, he would rather fail knowing that he tried than never trying at all.

And when he does succeed, the contentment will be so much more.

It will feel surreal and unimaginable.

Delightful and Wonderful.

Nothing but rainbows and sparkles.

Just like what he felt and saw when Jinyoung finally confessed.

It was weird how Daehwi had already imagined it happening in his dreams but at the same time, he still couldn’t believe it. His gaze, his touch, and his words – everything felt like a dream to Daehwi that he keeps on pinching himself just to make sure that he’s awake.

One couldn’t blame him though for it was a good feeling and a good feeling is always hard to come by.

_Yes, everything is real. Everything happened for real._

_The spicy hot brown chocolate is finally yours._

_Jinyoung is indeed… your boyfriend._

So with his whole being engulfed in nothing but the warm colors of his favorite hot chocolate, he struts inside the store later that afternoon just to check in on Jinyoung. It was his day off, but when you just suddenly get into a relationship, for the first few days, all you would want to see is the face of your special someone. It’s the same for everyone and there are no exceptions – not even Daehwi.

And while he firmly believes this, he can’t help but think twice, especially when Jinyoung himself proves to be the only exception.

“Hello—“ Daehwi calls just as he enters the store but apparently, the store is too crowded that Jinyoung could only smile at him from afar. That day, only Jinyoung and the store owner are on shift but with the high volume of patrons, Daehwi almost wanted to change into his uniform and help.

_There must be another field trip._

Albeit, he can’t, of course, and just watches Jinyoung in action as he waits for the older’s shift to finish (if people found him strange for watching Jinyoung for three hours straight, he really didn’t notice. Then again, he doesn’t really care either for he can do it even for a _whole_ day).

“I’m sorry if I couldn’t sit down and chat. You saw how busy we were earlier.” Jinyoung tells him as soon as he got out of the back room. He was out of his pink uniform and has already changed into his gray baggy sleeveless shirt with matching beige chino shorts – just a normal ensemble yet Daehwi has to grip his hands hard, both thankful and annoyed of the fact that summer makes people dress minimally.

“It’s okay, nothing I can do about that.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Daehwi stands up and follows after Jinyoung, walking out of the store and into the outside warmth. The sun is currently setting, and the whole sky is slowly being painted into a mixture of _Marmalade_ and _Mauve_. The two of them walk in silence, an inch in between their skins – just like any ordinary day – and Daehwi finds himself questioning if he’s really gotten himself a boyfriend or not.

“D-did you sleep well last night—“ Daehwi halts, realizing how dumb his question is considering that they just spent the night together. “I mean, I fell asleep earlier so I didn’t really know…” a lie being that he couldn’t sleep at all.

Not when he’s right beside his special person who turned him into a hugging pillow.

“Last night was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” Jinyoung smiles. “Thank you, Hwi.”

Daehwi just nods whereas Jinyoung lets out a soft chuckle before placing an around the younger’s shoulder securely as they continue to walk back.

Daehwi isn’t really expecting Jinyoung to hold his hand, to hug him, kiss him, or all of the ones stated. Well quite frankly, he isn’t really sure what he should be expecting. He knows it in himself that everything that happened the night prior is true, and that they weren’t just a product of his very outrageous imagination, but no matter how much he tries, the need to have a certain kind of reassurance just lingers, hovering at the back of his mind.

_What if it was just a spur of the moment? What if Jinyoung-hyung didn’t really mean it? What if all of this is just a dream? What if…_

Insecurity is such a foreign word to Daehwi, thinking of the ‘what if’s. But then again, it all comes to the fact that feelings are involved and when feelings are involved, one’s judgment tends to be clouded.

_Not this grayness again._

“So, we’re here,” Jinyoung starts just as they stop right in front of Woojin’s house’s gate. “Any plans for tomorrow? It’s another day off.” He asks.

Daehwi purses his lips in thought. He knows Jinyoung also has his day off tomorrow, and he’s almost _very_ close to asking him out. He can just plan the details later, but then he sees the bags under Jinyoung’s eyes and he suddenly forgets about everything.

“Nothing. I’ll probably just stay at home.”

“That’s good.”

“And you?”

“Me?” Jinyoung puts on a playful smile and pokes Daehwi’s cheeks. “I’ll be going out with you.”

Daehwi blinks, confused. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Wake up early tomorrow and be ready around 7 AM—“

“What the—I can barely even wake up at 9—“

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Jinyoung shakes his head disapprovingly whereas Daehwi just pouts. “It’s okay. Just try to be ready by 7, if not then I’ll come by anyway. I’ll wake you up then.”

“Where are we going anyway?” Daehwi asks.

“You’ll find out tomorrow. It’ll be _exciting_.” There’s a glint in the male’s eyes as he speaks, but Daehwi brushes it off. Jinyoung then grabs both of Daehwi’s shoulders and pushes him towards their gate. "Now off you go. Sleep early!”

Daehwi lets out a small giggle as he obliges to the request. It was funny how he kept on thinking too hard about the whole idea when in fact, Jinyoung was just the same.

_It’s okay, because we’re the same._

“Yes, sir.” Daehwi hums, fiddling with the gate. “I’ll try to wake up early but I can’t guarantee so no promises!” he enters their yard and hovers over the gate as he looks at Jinyoung. “You should go home now too. I bet you’re already tired.”

“But how can I be when you’re right in front of me?”

Daehwi just stares at Jinyoung’s eyes, sees his _Umber_ brown orbs sparkling under the stars and he almost shivers at the ethereal sight, matched with the cheesy but utterly coo-worthy words. “I-I—wow. I have no words.”

“You should go inside soon,” Jinyoung chuckles, seeing Daehwi’s red face. “But before I forget…”

Jinyoung takes a step forward and leans in towards the gate. He holds both of Daehwi’s cheeks and gives him a soft, gentle kiss. Everything was too sudden. Everything was too short. Yet it was enough to have Daehwi grip the gate railings, the contact tugging at his heartstrings very much so.  

“Goodnight, Hwi.” Jinyoung places another one on Daehwi’s forehead before erupting into a big smile and eventually walking off to the direction of his house, leaving the latter to deal with the flurry of feelings and emotions all by himself. 

 

-

 

Jinyoung never really told Daehwi his plan for the day; he just told him that they’ll be going somewhere without uttering the exact place. The weather was nice and it would be such a waste to just stay inside the house, he said. But never had it actually crossed Daehwi’s mind that he would want to go to extremes.

“B-bungee jumping? Really?”

Jinyoung proudly grins at him in return. “Aren’t you excited?”

 _No…_ “Yes…”

For the longest time that he’d been with Jinyoung, Daehwi had already kind of sensed that the male can be so random at times – holding him, hugging him, kissing him… _okay, maybe I start it sometimes too –_ and he never had any complaints before. In fact, he loves how Jinyoung always seems to surprise him, always bringing spice to the monotony of his summer.

_Of course, since he’s spicy hot chocolate._

Yet it’s also true that there’s a first for everything.

_How the hell do I tell him that I hate extreme rides when he’s smiling even brighter than the goddamn sun?!_

In retrospect, Daehwi remembers mentioning it to Jinyoung in passing, of how he hates heights. He reckons the male must’ve forgotten about it already, and while a part of him is honestly disappointed of this assumption, the worry and fear of him actually jumping 60 meters off the ground overshadows everything.

“Why… all of a sudden…?” Daehwi asks, almost becoming a whisper with how quiet his voice was. The big blue sea is very vivid in his sight as he trains his eyes down below the metal railings and he feels as if his soul will leave his body anytime soon.

_What have I gotten myself into…_

Although before it could even come to that point, Jinyoung holds his hand tightly and whispers, “It’s because I want you to see this.”

Daehwi averts his eyes from below and looks at Jinyoung who was staring right in front of him. Following the male’s line of sight, he sees what he failed to notice before due to his prejudice – the beautiful landscape of Busan. The sparkling Cy _a_ n waters, actively crashing against the shoreline’s famous rock formations, the arrays of _Brick_ Red roofs of Haeeundae – where they both reside – side by side each other, the _Moss_ Green nature of the trees scattered around the city like wild mushrooms, and the fine _Pearl_ white sands glimmering along the coastline of the beach; everything felt so nostalgic, but very picturesque in his eyes. Looking at such sights has always been favored by Daehwi, but never had he actually have the chance to look at it from another viewpoint.

And being able to do so gives Daehwi a sense of enlightenment, a sense of bravery to face what he fears.

Being able to look at it from another perspective gives Daehwi the assurance that he needs.

“I know you mentioned that you fear high places, but I want you to realize that it’s not all that scary.” Jinyoung tells him. “Maybe it’s the action that you fear, of having to free fall from a high place – I couldn’t really be sure – but if you can only look at what’s ahead of you, if you can only focus on what’s in front of you, you won’t even realize that you already fell, caught in the beauty of everything.”

There isn’t much to think about anymore since the words had hit Daehwi hard right where it should and before he can even realize it, it all becomes clear to him.

Of how much he fell for the person in front of him.

Of how hard he is into him.

And with no other need for further validation, he understands that they are indeed the same.

That it isn’t just one sided.

_That I’ve already fallen for your everything._

“Ready, in 3… 2… 1—“

Right off the bat – buckled together – Daehwi and Jinyoung find themselves falling from the top, heaved by the strong natural force of gravity. The lukewarm winds immediately greet them both, but despite the strong pressure it holds, Jinyoung’s laughter is still very audible to Daehwi. The smile on his face still very visible, and their entwined hands still clutched tightly against each other.

And everything suddenly feels entirely better.

It seems unreal but Daehwi doesn’t feel any nervousness at all. It might sound so absurd, but it’s as if Jinyoung himself is magic that the anxiety he felt is no longer and is replaced by incomprehensible bliss.

Falling is still scary, and the thought of getting hurt never left, but if it is for Jinyoung, if it is _with_ Jinyoung, Daehwi wouldn’t fear anything.

After a couple more plunges, the rope holding them both finally calms down and they dangle a couple of seconds more before finally getting off from their gears. Unlike a while ago when Daehwi was frozen still though and Jinyoung was the only one sporting a smile, getting back to the beach is a lot easier and more lax for only laughter is left. The experience was both scary and fun, but the memory it brought to them was one of which Daehwi wouldn’t be able to forget.

“That… was fun.”

Jinyoung grins at Daehwi in triumph and ruffles his hair. “Told you it would be exciting.”

On normal circumstances, Daehwi would frown upon such actions, but instead, he only feels comfort, secured by Jinyoung’s touch. “Thank you, Jinyoung-hyung.” He smiles. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi for a couple of seconds as if in deep thought before pulling him into his embrace. He doesn’t say anything but Daehwi can feel his smile and the fast but steady beating of his chest.

And he hugs Jinyoung back, matching the beautiful rhythm of his heart.

 

-

 

Unlike the usual clear and peaceful area of the Haeeundae beach, the night of the Busan summer market festival is filled with festivities and merriment. The darkness of the sky is brightened up by the various colors of floating paper lanterns as well as lights from the improvised stage; the usually dead ambiance is overthrown by festive music and applauds; and the cool air of the night is nowhere near, replaced by the warm smiles and laughter of the people present around.

Such a sight greets Daehwi a week after his and Jinyoung’s debacle with the bungee jump. Unlike the previous date though, this time, it was planned by them both.

_“Hey—“_

_“Hyung—“_

_Both Daehwi and Jinyoung stop still and stare at each other over their ice creams before erupting into laughter. It was a regular day at work and there wasn’t a lot of patrons being that it was Wednesday, so the two let themselves indulge in the cool treat from their store as they wait for the afternoon to pass._

_“It’s okay, you go first.” Jinyoung tells Daehwi, not forgetting to wipe the small bit of sweet right beside the boy’s lips before licking it himself._

_Daehwi knew it was a habit of the male already but he still couldn’t help but blush every single time. “You really have got to stop that.” Jinyoung just laughs at him, obviously enjoying it as much so Daehwi just shakes his head, unable to do anything really. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—“_

_“How is that rude?” Jinyoung asks innocently. “I was just helping you clean up after yourself since you are such a messy kid—“_

_“Anyway!” Daehwi reiterates, giving Jinyoung a look who in turn, only nods playfully. “Have you been to the Busan night market?”_

_“Night market? I think I passed by last year, but I couldn’t really be sure.” Jinyoung answered. “Why?”_

_Daehwi presses his lips into a thin line and smiles sheepishly. “Well… I was wondering if maybe you… uh… you know—“_

_“I’d love to go with you to the night market. It will be fun.” Jinyoung completes his thought, giving Daehwi a weird sense of comfort._

_“I bet it will be.”_

_Jinyoung stares at Daehwi for a few seconds before poking his cheek with a grin._

_“Anywhere with you is fun.”_

Daehwi bites his lips in remembrance, a tad peeved by how his boyfriend always manages to best him with all the cheesy and greasy lines. Then again, if he were to do it, it would be a disaster since Daehwi’s romantic side is stiff as a rock.

“Everything looks so fun, huh?”

Daehwi turns to his right and sees Jinyoung staring at him. The smile on the older’s face is very apparent and he himself, couldn’t stop from donning the same expression. He already felt elated, mood brought up by the whole ambience of the night market (one just tends to be excited when they’re surrounded by equally thrilled people) but he didn’t think he could feel even more. Jinyoung’s bright countenance just manages to outshine everything. It isn’t even a subjective opinion since Jinyoung’s smile is just simply like that.

Alluring and utterly beautiful.

But if Daehwi’s being honest, he thinks it’s just simply being with Jinyoung that makes him _feel_ things, makes him feel as if he’s walking on cloud nine.

And it isn’t just because the summer heat is getting to him, of how Jinyoung seems like he doesn’t have anything but that damned sleeveless shirt that exposes his tanned biceps in all its glory, bringing injustice to Daehwi’s fragile heart.

It isn’t simple and shallow as that.

It’s more on the way he walks and talks. It’s more about his _Golden_ smile.

It’s more on the fact that he is Jinyoung.

And feeling that way puzzles Daehwi.

It was weird, something incomprehensible for his simple mind and heart, yet he doesn’t mind it.

He actually likes it – the good weirdness.

_I guess you just accept everything when it comes to your special person._

“It really is.” Daehwi smiles back at Jinyoung.

“I’m getting kind of thirsty. I’m going to get us some drinks. Milk tea okay for you?”

“With rocksalt and cheese please!”

“Of course, anything for my prince.” Jinyoung pats Daehwi’s head as the latter snuggles against his touch. When Daehwi closes his eyes, he feels a hot breath on his nose that smells like milk (exactly what they were drinking earlier), followed by the soft and warm lips of Jinyoung on his. It was only a peck, but it was enough to make him smile, heart loudly booming against the chaste kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Jinyoung always gives Daehwi random kisses at the most random times.

_And I always love it… every single time._

“Did I just see that right? Jinyoung _kissed_ you?”

Daehwi flinches when he hears Jinyoung’s name and his face pales when he realizes the owner of the voice.

_Park Jihoon and Park Woojin._

“What the hell, really Daehwi?” Jihoon gawks at him with his big bright eyes, which, on normal circumstances, would look pretty to Daehwi but is now just becoming an eyesore. “Wait, I’m still not absorbing this. I mean…”

“I think nobody can absorb this right now, Jihoon.” Woojin comments. “Even I am dumbfounded.”

And as much as Daehwi would want to deny it and make an excuse, they were already caught in the act. There was no use in trying to deny it.

Besides, never will he deny Jinyoung anyway.

“Yeah, we’re dating and we are currently in one too, which you are so rudely interrupting.” Jinyoung’s voice appears from behind a couple of minutes later, instantly handing over a tumbler filled with ashy beige milk tea and white frosty topping to Daehwi who receives it in gratitude. “Why, got a problem?”

Both Jihoon and Woojin gape at the sudden boldness, of how the usually calm Jinyoung has his eyebrows scrunched together in a challenging stare.

Even Daehwi has to admit that he’s surprised. Albeit more than that, it’s the fact that Jinyoung himself was the one who stepped in to announce to the whole world (it might as well be, considering that their clique isn’t that big anyway) that he’s in a relationship with Daehwi that made him feel things again.

And not just simple things. Simple but _beautiful_ things.

“Nothing, man. Chill!” Woojin punches Jinyoung’s shoulder softly with a chuckle. “It’s just this is all too sudden—but wait, no not really.” Daehwi looks at his cousin in question before the older smirks. “Come to think of it, I know you’ve had this big fat crush on Jinyoung since day one so—“

“Shut—“ Daehwi instantly slaps Woojin’s mouth with his free hand, rousing for Jihoon to guffaw. It was momentary however, once Daehwi clicks his tongue. “At least we’re not like you two who’d been tiptoeing around each other since forever.”

Jihoon coughs. Woojin twitches. Jinyoung gasps. Daehwi smirks.

“All flirt and no commitment – are you guys for real—“

“Why, you little…!”

Jinyoung grabs Daehwi’s hand and pulls him away. “Let’s go!” Daehwi ignores Woojin’s screams and runs away with Jinyoung hand in hand. They ran for a while, blending in with the crowd of the night market to lose the two before eventually settling down into the quieter area – close to the secluded parts of the Haeeundae beach.

They slowly come to a stop and gasp for air. Daehwi eyes Jinyoung, who was also looking at him back, and they crack in laughter. “Well, that was quite fun.” says Jinyoung, pulling Daehwi beside him as they take a seat on a random, stray log sitting along the shoreline. “I didn’t expect Woojin-hyung to burst like that.”

“I was just stating facts though!” Daehwi shrugs.

“I know you were.” Jinyoung agrees. “Even Woojin-hyung was saying the truth too though, right?” Daehwi raises an eyebrow in query. “Of you having a—and I quote— _big, fat crush_ on me.”

Daehwi suddenly chokes on his drink and while he should be annoyed by the fact that Jinyoung’s enjoying every bit of his demise, he only feels inhibition, embarrassed by the sudden exposure.

“Can we not start on this now, please?” Daehwi barely manages to let a squeak out, comforted by Jinyoung’s gentle hand rubbing on his back.

“Ahhh, really—“ Jinyoung steals a kiss or two (or three or four… and _more_ …) from Daehwi before pinching the latter’s cheeks. “You’re so adorable, really!” he smiles. “Don’t worry, we’re just the same.”

Daehwi hasn’t even gotten over the sudden display of affection when Jinyoung suddenly rests his head on the crook of the former’s neck, challenging his heart.

“Until now, I _still_ have a big, fat crush on you too.”

Daehwi bites his lips in an attempt to suppress his smile. He tries to cool down himself despite knowing that his face is already flushed, but eventually gives up when he hears the liveliness of the night in Jinyoung’s laughter.

Feels the warmth of _Orange_ summer in his touch.

Sees the glimmer of the _Silver_ moonlight in his eyes.

Because he doesn’t have anything to hide.

If it’s with Jinyoung, then it’s okay to feel things.

_Because they’re beautiful._

If it’s with Jinyoung, then it’s okay to fall deeper in _Red_.

_Because I know he’ll always be there to catch me._

If it’s _for Jinyoung,_ then it’s okay to be in love.

_Because we’re the same._

 

 


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because in this sad and monochromatic world, the memories of the past are the only ones he sees vividly.  
> The promise of the present is the only thing that he sees in full color.  
> And even though there’s still that lingering uncertainty, he’s sure that the gift of the future will glow even brighter in a _sparkling yellow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO AB6IX'S 'DANCE FOR TWO' WHILE READING THIS.  
> My feels are overflowing so much for JinHwi, I really want to cry.
> 
> Okay, so this is the end of another JinHwi AU!  
> I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've used different color names here! It wasn't actually my intention at first but I kinda had fun looking up different shades of colors and their unique names so I thought, why not incorporate it? Colors also symbolizes a lot of emotions and thoughts so I reckoned it would be nice to try it! It fit the story well anyway so all's good!
> 
> I'm currently working on another story - which is a bit longer - so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post that since I just started this week lolol  
> Anyway, I hope you like this and always love Jin and Hwi!  
> XOXO

AB6IX

 

[DANCE FOR TWO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiLvsPWtQG4)

* * *

“My dad called last night.”

Daehwi’s hand stops involuntarily. The store is dead at this time so he takes a peek to his side and sees Jinyoung motionless with his unfinished chocolate chip ice cream. He was sitting upright, still maintaining the proper posture as expected of a former uniform model (Daehwi had trouble sleeping at night after knowing that he wasn’t the only one who thinks of Jinyoung’s body as immaculate – but he digresses) and the stain of dirt on the marble counter suddenly doesn’t seem so vexing anymore.

Yet Daehwi takes it calmly and continues rubbing – although obviously distracted. “You talked to him?”

“Yeah, we talked for a while. Almost an hour… I think?”

“That’s quite… long.”

“It’s been years since we last had a conversation that long.”

“Did it go well though?”

“I guess,” Jinyoung shrugs. “To be honest, it was mostly him doing the talking anyway.”

Daehwi knows that it isn’t simple as what Jinyoung portrays it to be, and he has the gears in his head running, trying to figure out how to ask without being too direct lest he would seem intruding.

“So… what did you two talk about?”

_So much for being subtle._

“He wants me to move back in with him and his family.”

To say that Daehwi’s surprised is understated. Or rather, he feels a tiny bit of happiness, knowing that there’s some kind of movement – no matter how small – in Jinyoung and his dad’s relationship.

“He wants me to go to a university in Seoul and stay with him.”

Daehwi lets go of the rug he was holding and turns to face Jinyoung. “That’s great!” he beams. “I mean, isn’t that what you wanted? Or that’s what I think…”

“I do.” Jinyoung says. “I do want to live with my dad again.”

“Then why don’t you seem so enthusiastic about this?”

Jinyoung wears a small smile as he puts down his ice cream. “I’m just unsure, undecided. This is a pretty big thing to decide upon all so suddenly.”

“Oh,” was all Daehwi can reply, but he definitely understands. Having to suddenly decide on something so important isn’t as easy as it seems to be, and although Daehwi wants to help him, he can’t for only Jinyoung himself can resolve it.

It’s a family matter – something beyond his reach.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you a proper advice nor help you since even I don’t know the right thing to do.”

“Daehwi, you just listening to me is more than enough.” Jinyoung then holds his hand and sighs. “I also want to think about this deeper since it’s not long before summer ends…”

Daehwi’s eyebrows scrunch in query, “What about summer—“ until a sudden thought clicks in his head and he feels ugly all of a sudden.

Bitter, sad, and anxious.

Turning Gray into Black.

Apparently, Jinyoung isn’t oblivious to the sudden change of Daehwi’s mood so he squeezes the latter’s hand. “Daehwi, look at me,” the younger one obliges and looks at him with his beady eyes. “I want to stay with you, I really do, which is why I’m thinking hard about moving back to Seoul. I’m actually thinking…”

Daehwi looks at him inquisitively.

“I want to visit my dad first and try staying for a night or two.”

Despite feeling blue, Daehwi agrees. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“You think so?” Jinyoung smiles and Daehwi nods. “If that’s the case, then will you go with me?”

Daehwi is about to nod but stops short when he realizes Jinyoung’s words. “What?”

“If it’s alright with you, I want my dad to meet you.” Jinyoung tells him. “I also think it’ll be easier if you’re there with me… but no pressure, of course! I mean, I’m just saying—“ Jinyoung stops when Daehwi suddenly stands up from his seat and wraps him in his embrace.

“I’d love to meet your family and of course,” Daehwi whispers. “I’ll go with you.”

Daehwi doesn’t know what to feel, of Jinyoung wanting to introduce him to his family. It may seem trivial to others, but to Daehwi, it _is_ a pretty big thing and everything’s just happening all at once that he’s feeling chaotic internally.

But beyond him, Jinyoung is more important so he chooses to swallow whatever worry and anxiety he has and holds on tighter. “I’ll be with you no matter what.”

Daehwi feels the slightest tremble in Jinyoung’s body but it was short lived when the male snuggles against his chest and hugs him back. “Thank you, Hwi.”

 

-

 

Daehwi loves his cousin, he really does, but he just doesn’t get how it’s always so timely for Woojin to get sick when an important day is up for him.

“I’m okay, Hwi… I’m—“ Woojin coughs. “—okay.” And coughs some more.

Daehwi eyes Woojin and tries to feel any bit of pity, but all he has is regret and vexation. Regret because he knows he shouldn’t but he’s still guilt tripping Woojin; vexation because he really wants to go with Jinyoung to Seoul. But it’s not like he can just leave his helpless cousin when he looks so pastel like he’s about to collapse at any given second. And it’s a coincidence even, that Woojin’s mom went out on a trip with her friends and Jihoon has to go and accompany his dad to Masan.

Clearly, there is no other person who can tend to Woojin’s poor, unfortunate soul.

_They said only stupid people get sick during summer… I guess that’s true._

“Just rest and stop talking. You’ll only get worse if you force yourself.” Daehwi tells him as he hands Woojin a glass of water so the male can take his medicine. And it doesn’t take long before the medicine starts to kick in, so Daehwi tucks Woojin in his bed before silently leaving his room, closing the door behind him carefully.

“So?” Jinyoung stands up from the couch and greets him. “How’s Woojin-hyung?”

Daehwi sighs. “He still has fever, but it subsided a bit. He just needs more rest, I guess. It’s just a regular summer fever.”

“That’s a relief. At least it’s not anything serious.”

Daehwi walks towards Jinyoung and heaves another sigh. “I’m sorry I can’t go with you. I really want to but…”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “It’s okay, Woojin-hyung needs you more anyway.”

“I mean, who the hell gets a cold during summer?! And of all times, really!”

Jinyoung laughs while Daehwi just frowns. “Come on, it’s not like he got sick on purpose.” Jinyoung nudges Daehwi. “What if you’re the one who got sick, will you still be saying that?”

“I won’t get sick.”

“Of course, because you’re not allowed to.” Jinyoung holds Daehwi’s face and leans closer, staring at his eyes closely. “I won’t allow you to get sick nor hurt, especially while I’m away, so be very careful, please.” He then puts out his pinky finger for Daehwi and says, “Promise?”

Daehwi laces their pinky fingers and beams. “Promise.” He then hugs Jinyoung tightly just as the older does the same. There isn’t any conversation, but it is clear as the sunshine how Daehwi doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to let go of Jinyoung. And he isn’t even trying to hide it by how tightly he’s holding on to the male even though he knows that he should be letting him go.

But what can he do? He just loves Jinyoung too much that he’s afraid of whatever may happen.

Of the endless possibilities when he returns.

“Hwi, I need to go now.” Jinyoung says, but doesn’t make any motion of moving and instead, resists the urge to laugh just as Daehwi’s hold becomes even tighter. “Daehwi—“

“I want to tell you not to go but I know you need this more and I’m just really sad at the thought of not being able to see you for three days and just…” Daehwi trails off and stares for a moment before he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, tiptoes and gives him a long, gentle kiss.

“I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Jinyoung runs his hand through Daehwi’s hair, removing the stray ones from his face before kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll video call you when I get there, okay?”

Although still reluctant, Daehwi eventually nods and lets go of Jinyoung. He was supposed to drop him off at the station, but Jinyoung isn’t comfortable in letting him go back by himself. It took them another five minutes to eventually come to an agreement, to say the least, which is what Daehwi secretly wants so he can prolong Jinyoung’s stay.

But of course, he isn’t that much of a brat so after a bunch of commercials, Jinyoung eventually left their house, leaving Daehwi all sad and blue by the porch.

He’s almost close to just running after Jinyoung to go with him, but the sudden call from his cousin wakes him up back to reality that he is a babysitter and that there is a huge overgrown baby in the bedroom who is in need of tender care and affection.

“Daehwi, can I have more water?”

Daehwi sighs. _Woojin-hyung will forever be needy._

The rest of the afternoon finds Daehwi in his and Woojin’s shared room. While Woojin’s resting slash video calling his boy _space_ friend, Jihoon, Daehwi just opts to catch up on some dramas he missed watching because of work. Occasionally, he would receive messages and pictures from Jinyoung, but it isn’t long before he succumbs to the magic of the afternoon summer breeze and falls asleep.

 

-

 

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Daehwi wakes up to the sound of his phone and although still groggy, he immediately gets to it in hopes of getting in contact with Jinyoung. Although it was all in vain when it turns out to be just an alarm clock. He checks for any other messages after the last one he sent, but no new ones came in while he was asleep.

So he decides to go back to being a babysitter and do his job properly by taking Woojin’s temperature as he reheats their dinner (a pot of a simple Galbi Tang which was prepared by Woojin’s mom the day prior, of course). He didn’t need to go back to his and Woojin’s shared room though as in less than five minutes, Woojin comes padding in the dining room with the thermometer in his hand.

“37 degrees – not bad considering I was 39 this morning.” Woojin takes a seat just as Daehwi finishes setting up their dining table.

“It better be since I had to sacrifice my 3 day getaway with Jinyoung-hyung for you.” Daehwi hisses in return.

The two of them eat their dinner while watching _Running Man_ and although they were always scolded by Woojin’s mom to not do anything while eating, they still do as they please. It was one of those rare moments when they can run away with doing anything anyway.

Daehwi finishes first, only because Woojin’s appetite is just coming back, but the former waits for him to finish before standing up to wash the dishes. Woojin just stays by the dining table, still watching the show whilst Daehwi do the chores.

The two of them do their own things in silence when all of a sudden, Daehwi’s phone rings.

“Hyung, can you check who—“

“Jinyoung,” Woojin tells him. “Should I answer or?”

Daehwi immediately removes his gloves and scampers towards the dining table where his phone is. Woojin clicks his tongue, but Daehwi ignores him and grabs his phone. Although before he can even answer, he misses the call and a message appears.

 

Hwi, can you come over at the beach?  
I’m going to wait for you here.  
**22:32**

 

“What’s wrong?” Woojin asks, seeing Daehwi’s conflicted face.

Daehwi looks back at him for a moment, eyeing his posture, to be exact, and asks, “Are you going to be okay on your own?” Woojin raises an eyebrow at him. “I—well…”

“What?”

“Jinyoung-hyung just texted me asking me to meet up at the beach.”

“Huh? But isn’t he supposed to be in Seoul?”

Daehwi takes a seat in front of his cousin and sighs. “ _Supposedly_ but…” he trails off and heaves another sigh. “I don’t really know what’s going on but I don’t feel so good about it so I might just spend the night with him.”

Woojin gasps dramatically. Daehwi just throws a glove at him.

“Okay, okay! I was just kidding, geez.” Woojin pushes the glove back to Daehwi and nods. “Don’t worry, I feel much better thanks to you. I’ll survive a night by myself.”

“You really sure?”

“Do you want me to take it back then?”

Daehwi shakes his head and smiles. It’s during a time like this that he really feels the older brotherly vibe from Woojin, how he could definitely understand without having the need for Daehwi to mention it to him first.

“Thank you, hyung. I owe you one, really.”

“You took care of me so we’re just even.” Woojin then turns off the TV, stands up and stretches. “So I’ll go back to my room and just rest. Just don’t forget to turn off the lights and lock the door before you leave!” Daehwi just nods in response before he sees Woojin disappearing off to his room.

Woojin definitely won’t sleep yet. Daehwi’s known him since forever and he’s pretty sure that he’s off in his bed right now, video calling Jihoon. And while he knows that Woojin must actually be better off with talking to Jihoon than to stay bored with Daehwi (a fact that Daehwi accepts), he still feels bad leaving Woojin behind.

Although there are far more worrying thoughts plaguing his mind at the moment.

Once he’s done cleaning up, he immediately grabs a light jacket and turns off all the lights in the house before leaving. In a haste, Daehwi foregoes wearing his jacket, but it’s not like it’s that cold to begin with – or maybe because he’s running. Daehwi’s running and he’s not really sure why exactly. It’s as if his feet just started moving on their own, in a hurry to reach their meetup place.

_Jinyoung-hyung Jinyoung-hyung Jinyoung-hyung—_

Daehwi comes to a halt just as he reaches the entryway to the secret area and there he sees Jinyoung seated in the same position where he first saw him back when they were still unaware of each other.

And just like before, his shoulders were lax, posture bent as he stares at the blue sea.

“Jinyoung-hyung!”

The male in question turns at the call of his name and a small smile erupts on his face once he sees Daehwi’s figure. Jinyoung motions for him to come close and Daehwi obliges, taking small steps to reach him. He’s happy seeing Jinyoung, elated to see his boyfriend since as much as it seems exaggerated, Daehwi missed him so much already.

But there’s a gnawing part inside him that is of a different case; the gray area of him who knows that something went wrong.

That Jinyoung should _not_ be there.

“Hi—“ Daehwi hasn’t even sat down properly but Jinyoung straightaway grabs his hand and pulls him, letting the younger fall onto his lap.

“Hi.” Jinyoung gives him a peck on the lips. “I missed you.”

Daehwi instantly feels his face becoming hot and red, but instead of hiding away like usual, he fights back the urge and instead, looks back at Jinyoung in the eye. “I missed you too.” He whispers. “Is everything okay?”

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Daehwi’s waist and nods. “Everything’s good.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Don’t you want me here?”

“You know what I mean.”

Jinyoung chuckles, seeing Daehwi’s frustrated expression, and he rests his head in between the latter’s neck and shoulder before saying, “I just suddenly miss you and I realized I can’t be away from you for more than a day.”

Jinyoung’s voice is quiet, and is barely audible against the loud waves of the sea, but Daehwi doesn’t fail to hear the weariness in his tone. “Jinyoung-hyung…” but as much as he wants to dig in deeper, to ask what really went down in Seoul or why he’s already back, Daehwi chooses to swallow whatever questions he has and buries his face on Jinyoung’s hair. “I missed you a lot too.”

It is a closed door – an expanse not yet ready to be seen.

But Daehwi’s sure that in the right time, it will unlock itself.

Definitely and completely.

The two of them lean on each other for a while, just relaxing against the sound of nature crashing against each other, when Jinyoung suddenly lifts his head and stares at Daehwi – their faces only an inch apart.

“Do you want to go for a swim?”

To say that Daehwi doesn’t know how to swim is a tad understated; he can barely move within any large bodies of water. He’s known it ever since he was a kid that he’s never gotten any talent nor skill when it comes to any activity that requires physical coordination. And although he can – at least – breathe underwater, he still becomes anxious.

He constitutes it to the fact that he did almost drown before if not for Jinyoung’s help, and it might probably brought him a bit of a trauma per se.

Yet he still finds himself floating in the sea, using Jinyoung as his own living life vest as he clings onto the male tightly. Jinyoung tried teaching him at first by just holding his hands as support, yet every single time Daehwi tries to flap his feet, he just ends up clinging on to Jinyoung like a koala.

“Seriously, you are such a kid.” Jinyoung laughs at him and gives up entirely, making Daehwi frown in dissatisfaction. It was the dead of the night anyway. Daehwi finds it so randomly weird how Jinyoung suddenly thought it would be a wise decision to go for a swim now – even attempting to teach him at that despite it being obviously futile.

It was cold too – the air is cold and the water is cold. Yet amidst all of these thoughts circling his consciousness, Daehwi doesn’t find it any least bit bothering. He knows he might catch a cold or worse, but there’s just something in Jinyoung’s hazelnut eyes that sparkled warmly when he asked that caught Daehwi right on the spot.

“I swear to God, if you ever let go of me, I—“

“You what?” Jinyoung asks, a sly smirk painted across his green face. Daehwi bites his lips and holds on tighter onto the older’s shoulder before shaking his head.

Then again, Jinyoung already _caught_ him the first moment they met.

“Ready, 1, 2, 3—“ Jinyoung suddenly drags both of them underwater, letting themselves get drenched fully from head to toe. Daehwi knows that they’re only on the shallow parts and that if he only extends his feet, he can fully touch the sands, yet he disregards all of these facts. Instead, he immediately clutches on tighter onto Jinyoung, hooking both of his legs around the older’s waist, and closes his eyes before he suddenly feels the cool summer night air as well as his white shirt clinging on to his skin.

“Hyung, what the hell are we even doing?!”

Instead of answering, Jinyoung just laughs, moves his hands from Daehwi’s waist to his thighs to accommodate both of their weight. “We’re playing in the water!”

“How is this playing in the water? You’re just tiring yourself out!” Daehwi breathes heavily as he sweeps Jinyoung’s hair off from his face. “You know I can’t swim.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung presses their foreheads together and chuckles. “I won’t let you go.”

In another count of three, Jinyoung submerges their bodies underwater again, but this time, he lets go of Daehwi.

Daehwi’s eyes shoot in alarm and it immediately stings.

 _Seriously, what the hell is he—_ but before he can even flap around, he sees Jinyoung right in front of him, hands coming up to his face before the male closes their gap and kisses him. Daehwi easily loses breath the moment Jinyoung’s lips touches his, yet there’s an inexplicable energy that wills him to stay put, to hold the older’s hands and kiss him back.

It’s all too peculiar, how even though Daehwi should be seeing blue, he’s only seeing pink. How even though the water is too salty and a tad too cold, he feels all too hot. How even though he literally cannot breathe and is risking his lungs underwater, Daehwi feels like he couldn’t care less. He feels like it doesn’t matter.

Anything aside from him and Jinyoung doesn’t matter.

His mind is just filled up with Jinyoung that he didn’t even realize they are already back above water, cool air hitting them hard as they continued to devour each other’s lips.

It was only when Jinyoung pulls away from him, already out of breath himself that Daehwi realizes what they just did and he almost finds it hard to believe how he managed to last that long. He breathes heavily against Jinyoung’s chest and feels the older laughing.

“You okay?”

“You are _mad_.”

Jinyoung only smiles and whispers, “Want to sleep over at my place tonight?”

It isn’t really a question and Jinyoung didn’t really put any effort to make it sound like one since both he and Daehwi know that such a query isn’t really needed. No matter what Jinyoung tells him, Daehwi wouldn’t even dare to think twice. It was unexplainable but Daehwi never questioned it. Not even once.

Because he knows that Jinyoung wants nothing but the best for him.

“That was fun, huh.”

“Aside from us—rather, me almost drowning, then yes. It was fun.”

Just like how he wants nothing but transparency between them.

The two lay together on Jinyoung’s bed, side by side each other, facing the glowing white and yellow stars stuck on the ceiling. It was quarter to one and the coldness of the night is making its presence known by passing through the narrow opening of the window, breezing through the dancing _chiffon_ curtain.

Daehwi peers over at his side and sees Jinyoung still staring at the stars.

And so he waits until the sounds of the air disappears and the curtain turns motionless. Waits until everything turns still.

Waits until he hears the explanation he has been waiting for.

But it doesn’t come.

“It’s almost time for me to go back.”

“I thought you’re sleeping over tonight?”

“Go back to _Seoul_ , is what I meant.”

Jinyoung looks at him and a soft ‘oh’ escape his lips. “Well, you’re going back anyway. We can always—“

“We’ll be in college, Jinyoung-hyung. I… I don’t think I can go back here as much as I used to.”

The moon is full and bright – a vivid silver – casting a soft white glow on Jinyoung’s face, and Daehwi, in all of his honest fantasies, had never been so captivated, so enthralled, so mesmerized.

_And so in love._

“Daehwi, it’ll be okay.” Jinyoung takes a hold of Daehwi’s hand, sits up and leans towards him, sweeping the fringe off of the younger’s face. “I love you.”

Jinyoung places a kiss on Daehwi’s forehead.

Then to his nose, and his cheeks, down to his lips.

“Jinyoung-hyung…”

Daehwi breathes out, encircling his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him closer. Jinyoung obliges and goes on top of him, leaving no space in between them before reconnecting their lips for a deep, ardent kiss.

“I love you too.”

It was all about drowning into the wonders of the unknown. It was all about sinking into the edge of their dreams.

It was all about turning that white blank slate into a Kaleidoscope.

Daehwi and Jinyoung’s hands awkwardly settled in places untouched, arms and limbs tangled gauchely as they both slowly uncover a curious expanse that has yet to be seen. It was a first so everything was sloppy and all over the place – from deep breaths, to clouded gazes, to burning touches, down to loving kisses.

But the naivety and innocence slowly wither comfortably as they continue, fading into a fine line of an unforgettable memory, turning into a mere remnant of their youths. Kisses and touches so fervent yet so fond, overwhelming, overshadowing the uncertainty of the future which both of them refuse to admit.

And in spite of all the unsaid words and the unanswered questions left hanging in the air, the silver moon glows brighter than ever before, becoming the only witness to how the two hearts in love become one as they spend the night dancing a dance that only the two of them know.

A colorful dance _only_ for them two.

 

-

 

 _Vermillion_ paints the horizon. _Azure_ rules the sea.

Two contrasting colors meeting in between to create the perfect shade of _Byzantine_.

And in the midst of this is white – a quiet but solemn air, lounging at the top of the Haeeundae lighthouse where a lone paper airplane is released. And despite being made out of a mere single scrapped notebook page, it flies high into the sky, full of liberty.

“I can’t see it anymore, wow,” Daehwi draws out, his right hand hovering over his eyes in an attempt to aid his vision. “Are you planning to become an airplane pilot? That is one fine airplane you flew there, sir.”

“Thank you for that compliment?” Jinyoung laughs and pats Daehwi’s head. “If I’m the pilot then I bet you’d be great being my flight attendant.”

Daehwi snorts. “Really now? If you think you’re being smooth then no, you’re just being greasy.”

“Ey… but really, I think you’d do great being a flight attendant though.” Jinyoung wraps an arm around Daehwi and pulls him closer. “You’re great at taking care of people and everybody likes you.”

“Including you?”

“Especially me.”

Daehwi giggles. “I’m not sure about what to take in university though. But I’m only taking minor subjects for the upcoming semester so I still have time to decide later on.”

“Don’t rush yourself.” Jinyoung tells him and Daehwi nods.

A silent pause comes, with only the soft hush of the afternoon breeze passing through. Daehwi watches as Jinyoung continuously fold another paper airplane before letting it out into the sky. The airplane flies far just like the first, but it easily goes down and fades away from Daehwi’s sight.

“Jinyoung-hyung,” Daehwi bites his lips and breathes. “Are you really not going back to Seoul?”

Jinyoung freezes for a couple of seconds before he rips out another page from his notebook and says, “I don’t have anything to return to there, Hwi. You know it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Do you think I’ll return early if I have anything there?”

“How would I know when you didn’t even tell me anything about what happened.”

A pregnant pause engulfs the atmosphere for a couple of minutes but Jinyoung eventually sighs. “I have no place there.” He breathes. “Remember how I told my dad that I was coming? He said okay. He said he’ll prepare my room. He said he’s excited and was looking forward to it. He knew I was coming… he knew… but,”

“But what?”

“I had to go back since nobody was at home. Turns out they left for Japan the night before to celebrate my brother’s birthday.” Jinyoung tells him before letting out a small laugh. “This is why I really shouldn’t set myself up for disappointments.”

“But Jinyoung-hyung,” Daehwi calls him. “Didn’t they invite you?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer and just remains still.

“I’m sorry but I saw the message on your phone that day.” Daehwi admits and asks, “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I’m not welcomed there.”

“That’s what you always think when in fact, you never even gave your dad or your family a chance in your life.”

“Daehwi.”

“Even for once, did you ever tell your dad how you feel?” Daehwi questions. “Have you ever told him what you really wanted?”

He sees Jinyoung looking back at him with a heavy gaze.

“Have you ever really been honest with him?”

Vermillion turns into _Crimson_. Azure turns into _Midnight_ _Blue_.

“Have you ever been truly honest with _yourself_?”

And the purple sunset slowly becomes a _Raven_ night sky.

“If you don’t want to do it for yourself, then at least do it for your mom.” Daehwi whispers but it was very audible. “I may not have met your mom before, but I know for sure that she would be the happiest to see you together with your dad again.”

Jinyoung lowers his head for a moment and Daehwi just watches him, the two of them both at their peaks. It was only after the light from the lighthouse turns on that Jinyoung looks back to him with a small smile, as if their conversation never happened.

“Come on, let’s go back.”

Jinyoung takes Daehwi’s hand and the latter holds on to it tightly. There is a strange air floating around them, one that held a lot of unsaid words and thoughts, almost coming close to breaking.

Daehwi only remains silent as he holds Jinyoung’s hand back, eyes closed shut.

But he eventually lets go afterwards.

Jinyoung looks at him in what seems to be both confusion and hurt but Daehwi only smiles.

“I want you to be happy... and I hope you will.”

 

-

 

7:00 in the morning, Woojin had already loaded Daehwi’s luggage in the compartment. As it was a Monday morning, there aren’t a lot of people yet, but it was still fairly crowded.

“Are you really not coming back here anymore?”

“I’m not sure. I can try… but no promises.”

Jihoon nods with a sigh before pulling in Daehwi for a tight hug. “I’ll miss you, kid.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid—“

“You are and will always be.” Jihoon hugs him tightly and laughs. “Don’t forget about me, okay?

“As if I can when you always rant to me about how cute my cousin is—“ Jihoon suddenly slaps Daehwi’s mouth though and fakes a cough.

“Don’t listen to him—“

“Don’t worry, I know everything already.” Woojin smirks and Jihoon immediately turns red.

Daehwi pushes the latter away from him and laughs. “And here I thought you’re the smart one out of you two.” Jihoon covers his face out of embarrassment while both Daehwi and Woojin just laugh. Turning to his cousin, Daehwi says, “So you haven’t paid me back for the ice cream I bought you before.”

“Who are you fooling? I know you used my money to buy those.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

Woojin shrugs. “Just treat it as my first and last treat.” He grins. “I mean, you said it might take a while before you come back, right?”

Daehwi opens his mouth to retort, but eventually stills and smiles. Only so rarely does he actually stop himself from talking back against his cousin, but whenever he does, it’s always either because he feels it’s useless or he feels loved.

Most of the time it’s the former.

“I’ll still be back.”

This time, it’s definitely the latter.

“Sure, you will.” Woojin pats Daehwi’s head and the younger scowls. Ignoring his reaction, Woojin then asks, “But where the hell is your boyfriend? Is he really not going to drop you off?”

Five minutes to the train’s departure and Daehwi doesn’t respond.

It’s a question presented to him which only sounds like a statement. A reminder to him that it’s gone – it’s over.

_Jinyoung-hyung and I are over._

Since their last meetup at the Haeeundae lighthouse exactly a week ago, there’d been no communication between them two. In retrospect, Daehwi already did himself a favor by slapping Jinyoung with the truth. Because of that, Jinyoung closed himself off. Because of his words, Jinyoung shut himself out.

Because of his words, the grayness of their relationship finally turned black.

It got easier to accept parting then. It got easier to accept that he and Jinyoung aren’t and will never be together anymore.

The more that he thinks about it, there was nothing he can do anymore. He tried, he really did, but he can only do so much for someone who refuses to face the truth. He can only do so much for someone who refuses to be honest with himself.

_I’m not worth the fight._

“I’ll… I’ll get going now.” Daehwi says as he looks at the clock posted on the wall. 3 minutes. There’s no use trying to wait for someone who didn’t ask to be waited.

“Okay, message us always. Take care, Hwi.”

There’s no use trying to wait for someone who isn’t going to arrive.

Daehwi hugs both Jihoon and Woojin one last time before climbing onto the entrance.

“—Hwi!”

He stills, heart frozen on the steps as he instinctively turns to his back, all of his initial thoughts quickly vanishing at the mere sound of a voice he’d been wanting to hear all this time.

“Daehwi!”

There he sees Jinyoung running with all his might, sweaty and breath ragged as he continuously rush through the crowd. The train is already moving slowly and Daehwi’s forced to take his seat so he opens his window and looks at Jinyoung in alarm. He curses under his breath, frantic at the moving train. They aren’t even in a movie, let alone a drama, yet it feels as if he’s in one with how unbearable the whole scenario is.

“Jinyoung-hyung!” Daehwi calls, his eyes already turning glassy in desperation as the male finally catches up to the front lines. But totally out of the blue, Jinyoung throws something towards his window, and in utmost effort, Daehwi overcomes his ineptness and catches it with ease.

But before he can even properly react, the train already started speeding up and Jinyoung’s small face gets even smaller and smaller until it becomes just a mere dot and fades into the distance.

And as fast as how the train left, Daehwi’s tears succumbs to gravity.

It was unfair how the train moved too fast. It was unfair how _time_ moved too fast.

It was unfair how things always seemed too impossible to happen and when it _does_ happen, everything is already too late.

_But is it really too late?_

Daehwi looks at the thing in his hand and realizes it was a white origami – a paper airplane.

Opening it, he sees letters written neatly in a bright black ink and Daehwi breaks down into sobs as he suddenly understands the words Jinyoung had been mouthing to him the whole time.

_I’ll come back to you... I promise._

_I love you…_

_Always._

 

_-_

 

As a sleepless and malnourished young university student who always has to catch up on homework and project deadlines, Daehwi has never had the privilege to go out without having anything to worry about.

It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t go out though.

“So, how did the date go?”

Daehwi eyes his senior, Jaehwan, stares at him blankly for a whole good minute before breaking into a sigh.

“Hyung tell me, why do I even bother letting you sell me to your friends?”

Jaehwan cackles. “It’s simple, because you love me!”

It has been a year and a half since Daehwi entered university and while he may still not have decided on a major, he’d been attending classes in the Music Department where he befriended, Kim Jaehwan. Jaehwan’s older but he took a gap year so he’s taking the same classes as Daehwi.

A thing to take note of about Kim Jaehwan is that, the male is dead set in finding his good friend, Daehwi, a boyfriend.

They aren’t exactly close per se and it’s beyond Daehwi why the older male is even doing it. There are a whole lot of other more important things to focus on – such as trying to at least pass calculus this time around (Jaehwan had already failed it twice) – but his friend obviously hasn’t set his priorities straight.

_Not that he’s straight to begin with._

Then again, Daehwi doesn’t really mind. He’s a lonely university student; he needs occasional distraction. It’s true that it’s quite a hassle sometimes (it’s been the fifth date he went out to earlier that day but it just doesn’t work out) but it does give him a bit of a social life.

And besides, he’s young, free, and most especially, _single._

There’s nothing to stop him from going on blind dates.  

“You even said yes when I asked you if you wanted to try going out with me!”

“Yeah, but that was the first and last time we’re ever doing it.” Daehwi scowls. “You suck.” He takes a shot and downs it in one go.

“Slow down there, kid.” Jaehwan chuckles, taking in a shot himself.

“No, _you_ slow down.” Daehwi retorts but Jaehwan just ignores him. The two of them are seated at the very side of the hall by themselves, a good couple of meters away from other seniors. The new semester just started and as per the department’s tradition, a freshmen welcoming party is due. Daehwi isn’t officially from the Music department, but he might as well be as how everybody he knows is from there.

Back when he was a frosh, he’d actively join in on the fun and good stuff – the games, the shots, and all the wildness. He’d always go to parties and wake up with a bad hangover the next day. He was crazy the year prior, but if you ask him, he didn’t really enjoy it. Not one bit.

Not when it was the only way he knew how to heal. Not when it was the only way he knew how to distract himself while waiting for something _or someone_ who he isn’t even sure is going to come.

“Say Daehwi, be honest with me.” Jaehwan puts down his bottle of beer and looks at his friend. “Are you really not over the one who’s keeping you blue?”

It was a good question. A question Daehwi had thought of perhaps a hundred times already.

Also a question with an answer that Daehwi does not hold.

The only thing that Daehwi holds is a promise. A promise full of uncertainty.

Yet no matter how gray that area is, for some reason, he couldn’t let go of it. He couldn’t forget. Days passed, seasons already changed. He’d seen the transition of colors everywhere around him. He’d seen the flow of life move on to its course.

Yet the only one who hasn’t really moved on is Daehwi, himself.

Daehwi hasn’t even realized that such a long time has already passed, yet he chooses to hold on despite the pain of not knowing how long it will take. Because at least then, he feels something. At least then, he has something to look forward to.

“Are you really not over _him_?”

And it doesn’t really matter since no matter how long it has been, as much as he’d like to deny it, the colors he sees are still glowing like his summer the year prior.

_I’m not._

“Of course, you’re not.”

Daehwi blinks and sees Jaehwan taking a swig from his bottle again. “And I know the perfect freshman who you can use to move on from that past love!” Jaehwan excitedly announces. “He’s a freshman but he’s older than you by a year, actually. He just went to university late for whatever reason which I don’t really know, but don’t be fooled by that premise because he’s very hot! Nice biceps, really, and has the smallest face you’ll ever see!”

_As if anybody can beat him when it comes to face size._

Jaehwan suddenly looks at the other end of the hall and chirps, “Oh, right on time! He’s here—“ Daehwi doesn’t even let the older finish speaking before standing up to leave, his bottled beer in hand. “Hey Daehwi! Where the hell are you going?! You—“

Jaehwan’s voice just becomes a fine din in the background as Daehwi exits the hall. Once outside the whole building, he saunters and sits at the foot of a lone tree in the middle of the field across the Music building where the wholeness of Han River can be seen.

“Really, that geezer…”

Daehwi takes a swig from his bottle and winces after. He isn’t really a fan of beer; he’s more of a Soju type. Nonetheless, Daehwi needs something to make his thoughts ease off for a bit and if beer does the job right then he won’t have any room for complaints.

“What…” Daehwi mutters under his breath when a shadow suddenly passes over his sight. Following its trail on instincts, he sees a paper airplane rested on the grass a good meter away from him. He eyes it for a whole minute, contemplating and observing its sudden appearance, and decides to just get over his curiosity by standing up to take it.

Yet the sound of footsteps looming stops him on his tracks and he freezes, suddenly becoming both afraid and restless.

“Hi,” _that voice…_ “Lee- _sunbae.”_

Yet with just one greeting, the fear he felt is suddenly replaced with nervousness. With just a single greeting, all the butterflies that had been dormant in his stomach suddenly wake up to life, flying and filling his body with incomprehensible lightness.

Without so much as another word, he feels the bottle in his hand drifting away and he sees the gentleman finishing the last drop of it. Once it’s done, he stares at Daehwi and everything suddenly comes rushing back to him.

High bridged nose, rose bloomed cheeks, big, brown, iridescent, eyes, and small cherry like lips.

One year and seven months.

Five hundred twelve days.

Daehwi knows he’s a hopeless romantic. Ever since he can remember, he’d been dreaming about the perfect love that he wants.

That burning passion, that heartwarming affection – that love that glows in red.

He knows that it was farfetched. The memories he has had proved that it really was, but maybe that’s the reason why he still holds on. Maybe that’s the reason why he still stands.

Because in this sad and monochromatic world, the memories of the past are the only ones he sees vividly.

The promise of the present is the only thing that he sees in full color.

And even though there’s still that lingering uncertainty, he’s sure that the gift of the future will glow even brighter in a sparkling yellow.

Because the feelings he has never really wavered. Because the love never really disappeared.

The blue rain only needed to pour so that the rainbow can return.

Blue, red, and yellow.

 _From_ black _to_ white.

_Everything is still the same._

Daehwi smiles, his eyes showing a different kind of glimmer as he feels the gentleman’s hands pulling his slowly, grabbing him into a tight hug. “Hi, Bae- _hoobae._ ” Daehwi whispers, sighing in contentment as he lets himself drown in the man’s warm embrace. “Welcome back.”

Jinyoung laughs before placing a kiss on Daehwi’s forehead.

“I’m back, Daehwi.” he whispers in return. “I’m finally home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I donut bite.


End file.
